Catopia District 35
by SilverHeart2013
Summary: Catopia was started long ago when thirty outcasts, all from the five Clans in the Warriors series, began their own Clans. After more moons than you can count (200 years) there were too many cats... they had been splitting into different districts for years.
1. The Four Bros

_**Catopia=District 35-The Four Kitty Bros**_

By HoundoomHearts2012, common visitor of !

This story was created to honor the Erin Hunter's series, Warriors. In this fan fiction, the main characters are household cats, not wild ones. Stripekit, Devilkit, Gizmokit, and Rocketkit are the main characters here.

CATOPIA-Chapter One:

Swifttail sighed as one of her kits landed on her tail, running untrained claws through it. The kit was imperfectly black, small gray stripes littering his back. The kit then mewled pathetically and hopped off, his brother Gizmokit had gotten a hold of _his_ tail. The black kit was called Devilkit, as the kit often made trouble and was black. When Gizmokit finished chewing on Devilkit's tail, he glanced over uneasily at Stripekit, a kit with blackish-gray stripes running down his sides. The striped kit threw him an angry glare upon this, and flicked his tail agitatedly. Devilkit then bounced to his brother's side.

"He won't be mad at you forever, Gizmokit. Why're you so upset about it?" Devilkit asked, warily placing his tail out of his brother's reach.

"Yes he will! Just look at how he looked at me! He looked like he was ready to claw my ears off!" Gizmokit fretted, staring at his black-silver paws. Gizmo was a rather nice-looking cat; his fur was all different colors. He was blackish, with gray, silver, orange, and white splashed about his fur. Black tabby stripes littered his back.

"Well, he'll get over it eventually. I mean, Stripekit's the calmest of us all," Devilkit pointed out, wrapping his tail neatly around him.

"Whatever," Gizmokit growled, flicking his tail and walking off. Then, a kit similar to Stripekit's coat coloring appeared, just he was much skinnier and fast and lithe.

"Yo, Gizmokit, what's up?" The kit asked, speeding up to sit with his brother. "Stripekit still ruffling your fur?"

"Rocketkit, this really isn't the time," Gizmokit said, looking away from his hyperactive brother. Rocketkit was a good listener and a good brother, but he was, well, like a rocket and he never really slowed down mentally. If anything was ever wrong with one of his brothers, he would only whine and be like "come on! It's been long enough, why can't you two just be friends again?"

"What do you mean 'this isn't the time?' I don't understand why you two just can't be nice, I mean, if you've irritated Stripekit, why haven't any of us gotten irritated by you?" Rocketkit asked, whining a little.

"Oh, Rocketkit, I tore up his favorite mouse toy!" Gizmokit snapped, flicking his tail back and forth. Then, Swifttail came and looked at Gizmokit curiously.

"Is Stripekit still upset with you over that cheap old mouse toy?" She sounded exasperated, as if she was fed up with Gizmokit's constant whining.

"Yes," Gizmokit said sheepishly, tucking his tail underneath him.

"Well, go talk to Stripekit. I'm sick of hearing you whine over how he'll never let you be his friend again. He's your brother, he will," she said agitatedly. She then grabbed Rocketkit by the scruff of his neck, and the striped kit mewled angrily, striking out his paws at her.

"Rocketkit, stop it," she said with a muffled voice from holding the kit. After this his quit struggling and sighed deeply. After placing him on the ground, she began licking him furiously. The kit wasn't dirty, but that didn't stop Swifttail.

"Mom!" Rocketkit repeated angrily, swiping his thorn-sharp claws out in the air. He was irritated, and his mewling showed it as well as the claws flailing out randomly.

"Rocketkit, you're fil-" She stopped her sentence, and quit licking him. "Rocket, be quiet please. Jackstar is here."

"Who's Jack-" She cut him off. "Shhh!"

"Swifttail, come here please," Jackstar called, his mottled brown fur clinging to him. He was brown, and had some dark auburn tabby markings, while his eyes shone a bright emerald color, and pink ears stuck off his head.

"Yes, Jackstar?" Swifttail asked, placing herself sophistically in front of him. He stifled a chuckle and wrapped his raggedy tail around his body.

"I hear news of kits? May I meet them?" He asked, his eyes full of amusement.

"What, kits? You kn-know?" She nervously swallowed. "How?"

"Nothing goes on in Catopia Village Thirty-Five without ole' Jackstar knowing about it," Jackstar replied. "But you know the rules; all kits must be cared for by Nursery Cats, House Honoraries can't care for kits while also taking care of the house," Jackstar reminded her.

"Oh, Jackstar, please, nothing ever happens here, I can care for them, really! Plus in two weeks the Twowalkers will put them in new homes, it's always been that way," Swifttail pleaded, not ready to submit her kits to Gracehail and Sparrowbird. Sparrowbird and Gracehail cared for kits until six moons, when they are given to House Honoraries to be taught how to be either a Healer, Nursery Cat, House Honorary, or even to become the Leader's Apprentice. There are thirty-seven districts in the Catopia world, Jackstar leads District Thirty-Five. Some other well-known leaders are Snowstar, Sleetstar, and Duskstar. Duskstar has an Apprentice, Auburnfur. Sleetstar's is Nightfall.

"Yes, but you know good and well Toby and Trailblaze have spotted wild dogs, what if they attack?" Jackstar reasoned, his head raised in authority.

"Toby's Fighter name is Harehop, you know that. And that is far in the woods, I'm really deep into the District, those mangy mongrels won't get here!" She hissed, her back arched in anger.

"Swifttail, I have to think of what's best for the District and everyone's safety. Do your job, and I'll do mine. Where are they?" He asked, beginning to become aggravated. Swifttail knew she'd been beat, her kits were to go and be raised by Gracehail and Sparrowbird, two cats she herself hardly knew because she was always busy keeping her House safe. And, when a male voice entered their ears, she was reminded she wasn't the only cat in the house.

"Swifttail, what's going on? Oh, hi Jackstar!" The black~and~white cat asked, energetically waving his tail back and forth.

"Raindrip, not now," Swifttail growled in a defeated tone. "I'll go get them," she said to Jackstar, her tail drooping on the ground. She trotted unhappily into a paint-splotched room, and noticed one of the four kits wasn't there. "Rocketkit, where's Stripekit?" She asked scarcely, fear rising in her throat.

"Gizmokit tried to talk to him and he hopped out the window!" Rocketkit howled, his eyes wide in fear.

"What? What am I supposed to tell Jackstar? One of my kits jumped out the window!" She panicked. She then grabbed Rocketkit by his neck again. "I'll get him later, but you guys need to go with Jackstar."

"Who's Jackstar!" He asked, frustrated. "He's our Leader, he takes care of everyone in Catopia Village Thirty-Five."

"Ahh, so here's one of the little ones!" Jackstar exclaimed delightfully, harnessing the kit with his teeth. When two other kits bolted out from behind their mother, Jackstar became even more amused, but then his gaze turned to puzzlement. "Where's the fourth kit?"

"Rocketkit told me he jumped out the window, I'll have to go get him, I'll be right back!" Swifttail explained, but Jackstar stopped her.

"Swifttail, you know the rules: a House Honorary cannot go outside of their House, or they risk injuring themselves," Jackstar meowed.

"I'm sick of your stupid rules, that's my kit out there!" She hissed at him angrily, then launched herself out the door, noticing Stripekit's tabby pelt right away. "Stripekit, come here!"

"Huh? Mom?" He turned his head to see his tabby mother approaching him. When she noticed her spiked fur, he realized something big was up. "What's up?"

"You! Jackstar is back at the House, and he's taking you and your brothers to the Nursery! Now come on," she picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and then returned to her House. Jackstar's broiling angry gaze met her pelt.

"You DIRECTLY disobeyed me!" He hissed, arching his back. "That kit deserved to die! It was being a spoiled brat so it decided to hop out a window!" He growled, his teeth accidentally sinking into Rocketkit's scruff, making him mewl.

"Jackstar, I'm sorry, here, take the kit, but he didn't deserve to die. If you kill him, I will NEVER forgive you," she said smoothly, laying Stripekit down beside his two brothers Devilkit and Gizmokit.

"Alright, I won't kill any of the kits, but Raindrip is House Honorary of this house now. You have broken the code of Catopia Village Thirty-Five," Jackstar said pointedly. He then had a black tabby pick up Gizmokit, and the other two followed him out the door of Swifttail's House, or the House she once honored.

"Raindrip," Swifttail called unhappily, her head, ears, and shoulders drooping.

"Yeah Swifttail?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"You're House Honorary of this house now. I'm going to visit Jackstar to see what he wishes for me to do, now that I am no longer House Honorary it won't matter if I step outside," Swifttail told him hoarsely, hardly able to believe in only the time span of an hour, she had lost her kits, her position, and her best friend. Jackstar had even been her mate at one point.

"Woo-hoo!" Raindrip cried, bouncing happily. When he saw her pain-filled eyes, he stopped, almost feeling guilty. "You know, it's not your fault."

"What isn't?" She asked ungracefully, putting her tail across her back.

"The fact that you had kits and Jackstar took them, it's been a rule in three of the Districts that kits have to go to the Nursery. You're situation is only different because Stripekit got out, and well, Jackstar's just a jerk," Raindrip said, his eyes soft in comfort. When Swifttail's eyes became hopeful again.

"Do you think one of the kits will become a Leader!" She asked excitedly.

"Probably, but most likely not Stripekit, he seemed pretty angry at him for some reason," Raindrip looked thoughtful, his paw up by his face.

"Stripekit has the most authoritive attitude though. Rocketkit is too fast and jumpy, Gizmokit is too timid, and Devilkit is too wild. Plus, Devilkit is passive, not assertive," Swifttail argued, positioning her body awkwardly to the right. "It only makes sense for Stripekit."

"Like I said, one of them most likely will, but not Stripekit," Raindrip repeated.

"I hope they're okay," Swifttail fretted.

"I'm sure they are," Raindrip assured her.


	2. The Bros' Mission!

_**Catopia-Chapter Two-The Bros' Mission**_

_**In this Chapter, the four Bros' go through something terrible-you'll have to read to find out!**_

**Catopia-Chapter Two-The Bros' Mission!**

"Rocketkit, stop it right now!" Gracehail's irritated mew sounded from the back of the Nursery. Rocketkit and Gizmokit had been especially a pawful, but Stripekit and Devilkit seemed okay. The two kits never really did anything, only lay around, and watch their two brothers play.

"Aw, Gracehail, you're no fun," Rocketkit whined, waving his tail through the air. "I'm bored, there's nothing to do here!"

"Aw, poor poor thing, why don't you just wait another half-moon and you'll have plenty to do!" She hissed, seething in anger. The kit had gotten on her nerves early in the morning and she had had about enough of it.

"I'm five-and-a-half moons, why can't I just cheat that next half-moon and become an Apprentice now?" He asked, whining pitifully.

"Because we're not cheaters," Sparrowbird replied, appearing from her sleeping nest. Her grayish-dusty-brown fur blended in easily with the ground, and her tail was long and bushy. Her eyes were an aquamarine color, and her ears were a darker pink.

Gizmokit just stared at her; Sparrowbird hadn't been made Nursery Cat for all that long, in fact, this was only her first moon here. Gizmokit and his siblings were almost five moons when they were brought here, and everyone hated leaving Swifttail, their mother who had cared for them so well. Sparrowbird also looked very pretty, beautiful even.

"Well, Gizmokit, why don't you just sit there and look stupid all day," Devilkit meowed grumpily.

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to bring me down, integrate," Gizmokit shot back, flicking his tail oddly.

Sparrowbird sighed as she sat down. Summerkit, Rainkit, and Nightkit never acted this way, then again, they weren't taken away from their mother at five moons, they were taken away at birth, so they hardly knew their mother, Greekheart.

"Gizmokit, Devilkit, take a chill pill, will you?" Summerkit growled groggily, she had just woken up.

"Oh, here's an idea, go rest in the dark forest with Plutohell, now shut up!" Stripekit hissed, annoyed with all the bickering.

"Stripekit! That is no way for you to be talking young man, you might go to the dark forest with Plutohell with that kind of attitude!" Gracehail scolded, cuffing him over the ear.

"Sorry Gracehail," Stripekit apologized flatly. He was obviously not having the time of his life here, seeing as being a kit was rather uneventful.

"GRACEHAIL! SPARROWBIRD!" A petrified mew rang in everyone's ear as Trailblaze appeared, along with Squeakbubble. Both were wide-eyed and scared, but it was obvious Trailblaze was more terrified than Squeakbubble was.

"What, what is it Trailblaze?" Gracehail asked, fur beginning to stand on end. Trailblaze had to catch his breath for a minute, breathing heavily. Squeakbubble was just as riled up.

"Dogs! Dogs are here!" He yowled, letting his claws flex against the ground.

"Well, go tell Jackstar, don't tell us!" Gracehail hissed, clawing the ground vigorously. Apparently Sparrowbird and Gracehail never got much excitement either based off of their reactions.

Trailblaze nodded and gestured to Squeakbubble to follow him before bolting out the entrance.

"Can I go see what's going on, please?" Stripekit begged, for once hoping his mild behavior would pay off (he usually didn't make remarks about Plutohell like that).

"Alright, but don't get in Trailblaze's or Squeakbubble's way!" Sparrowbird huffed, then added, "Take Rocketkit, Devilkit, and Gizmokit with you!"

_Damn it! _"Okay!" He raced out of the stuffy den with his brothers in tow, then arrived in Jackstar's den where Trailblaze and Squeakbubble were speaking with Jackstar.

"Jackstar, dogs have come! We must tell the House Honoraries at once!" Squeakbubble meowed, scraping the earth with her claws.

"Yes! Is Raindrip House Honorary or Swifttail?" Trailblaze asked, his claws still flexing. Jackstar's den wasn't very neat, it was a muddy hideout under one of the Twowalker's houses. This was probably why his fur was always scraggly and brown, because he lived in a mud hut.

"Raindrip is House Honorary, not Swifttail. And take those four kits to see her, for the love of dear Starryfur," he grumbled, pointing his tail in their direction. Stripekit stepped out, he had finally had enough of Jackstar's attitude. The cat had taken him from his mother, made fun of him, threatened to kill him, and now made a joke of him to two top Fighters.

"Jackstar, I've had enough!" He hissed furiously. "Today, you stop picking on me and you meet your maker, you old mound of mud!" Stripekit pounced on Jackstar, his claws already unsheathed. The old cat was surprised by the sudden attack, but decided to try and fight back. In his muddy territory, the kit had the advantage, as he wasn't in the mud, but Jackstar was.

Jackstar hissed and spluttered and growled and spat, but in the end, young Stripekit simply had more spunk and more accuracy than the old feline. Stripekit then bit down hard on the old cat's neck, trying to puncture him. Trailblaze and Squeakbubble decided this had gone on long enough, and they both pounced on the seething kit, dragging him off Jackstar. With no Apprentice, no one would know who to replace Jackstar with if he died. In one last tug, Stripekit was off his target, and spitting madly in rage.

"Damn you, kit! May Plutohell curse your soul!" He hissed, pulling himself from the mud. In the mud, it was really soft and felt almost like quicksand, which is why he liked to sleep there, because of the softness.

"I wish you would just kick the bucket already!" Stripekit hissed angrily at his Leader, wishing to rip the old tom apart.

"Why you little-Trailblaze, I want this kit banned from District Thirty-Five!" Jackstar meowed unhappily, growling at Stripekit. Trailblaze bowed respectively, but then barking circled around his ears. "Sir, they're here!"

"Who?" He asked, stepping over to Trailblaze.

"The dogs!" Terror engulfed the faces of everyone, even Stripekit. His brothers appeared from their hiding place, and they looked as petrified as petrified could be.

"EVERYONE! HEAD FOR COVER, THERE ARE WILD DOGS LOOSE!" Trailblaze yowled out across District Thirty-Five. Raindrip's head appeared from the inside of his House, and horror gripped him and every other House Honorary when the animals came into view-at least thirty dogs were charging into District Thirty-Five, and each one was huge, like a wolf but not quite.

They barked madly and fiercely, and their huge paws stomped the earth beneath them. Any Twowalker outside immediately ran inside, scaring many House Honoraries more than they already were. Swifttail then poked her head out, then leaped out, angry. Seeing as this would be the only way she could ever get back at Jackstar, she launched herself onto one of the dogs, a black Labrador dog. Stripekit and his brothers felt like someone had dropped bowling balls into their stomachs.

"Mom!" Gizmokit yowled, wishing to launch himself onto a dog as well, but Jackstar stopped him. Summerkit then appeared from the Nursery, her eyes growing wide in terror.

"STOP! You'll simply get yourself killed!" Jackstar growled in the kit's face. The lab whimpered and pawed at himself, desperately trying to claw the cat off him, but Swifttail was angry, and not just at the dog. When she noticed Jackstar in Gizmokit's face, she screeched and let her claws sink into the animal even more. It howled pathetically, but then the howl turned to a growl/bark of outrage, and it dropped itself on the ground, almost crushing her. She leaped off, allowing the dog free again. Suddenly, a brown dog with a black back grabbed her tail from behind. Two dogs were thrashing her body around carelessly, like it was all a game. Stripekit felt like someone had just crushed the life out of him, and it was obvious his brothers felt the same. The tragedy struck them all with equal hurt and horror.

The brown one, a German shepherd, ended up ripping off her tail, allowing blood to spatter on his nose and the ground. A sheer shriek of pain and terror scorched everyone's ears, and Jackstar even looked hurt. He then realized why she had done it: He had taken her kits, taken away her House Honorary duties, and by doing so, practically ruined her life. He felt furious with himself, he had done the opposite of his objective!

"Kits, get inside! Or more cats will die!" Jackstar tensely purred to them. They didn't stay to see the bloodbath.

Stripekit felt sick to his stomach. He knew, one day, the cats of District Thirty-Five would _have_ to fight, they would have to attack, or they risk letting more cats fall to a miserable death. Jackstar obviously knew it too, based off his actions. He went inside his den and hissed angrily, hissing for no apparent reason.

"Rocketkit," he whispered, dipping his head low inside the Nursery. "We'll end up fighting."

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Rocketkit exclaimed, then he made his voice to a whisper. "We'd die!"

"No, I mean like the whole of Catopia Village District Thirty-Five?" Stripekit rephrased.

"It would be amazing!" Rocketkit meowed, flexing his claws on the soft, peaty ground beneath him.

"Well, it could happen. I'd better go apologize to Jackstar," Stripekit mewed worriedly. He hopped up from his spot, and then looked vigilantly outside. There could still be dogs, and if they killed his mother like that, who knows what they'd to Stripekit.

After making sure no canines were following him, he raced into Jackstar's den, huffing in excitement and fear.

"Stripekit, I know your mother just died and everything, but please don't run out of the Nursery again!" Jackstar mewed, wide-eyed. The tom was shocked the kit would even try to come to his den.

"I-I'm sorry, for what I said earlier," Stripekit began, scuffing the ground, "I didn't mean it. But, I did come to ask… Are you planning on taking on an Apprentice?" He asked scarcely.

"Yes, actually. I am getting up in the years, I may have nine lives, but they won't last forever. Speaking of which, go get Magykfur and Mottlepelt, just make sure to bring Trailblaze-wait, no! I forgot dogs. Go speak with Gracehail and Sparrowbird, tell them to get Magykfur and Mottlepelt," Jackstar meowed, forcing himself to let his fur lie flat again from seeing his once-upon-a-time mate get killed. Stripekit dipped his head respectively, then bolted outside the den. When he got through a muddy opening, he found Gracehail and Sparrowbird.

"Sparrowbird, Gracehail, Jackstar wants you to get Mottlepelt and Magykfur!" Stripekit yowled, padding quietly into the den. Gizmokit shot up from his spot and stood ridged in front of the kit,

"You went outside?" He asked, as if the legendary Godstar had come from Catopia Village District Thirty-Eight (It was said Godstar led the first known Catopia District, and that he became a legend by defeating a whole pack of wolves by himself. It is also said that Catopia District Thirty-Eight is where Godstar rests, and where all other dead cats rest).

"Yeah, I did. I told Rocketkit I was going to," Stripekit replied to him.

"Well, be happy your tail wasn't ripped off," Devilkit growled, twitching his tail agitatedly. His eyes were dark in grief, and he just seemed solemn. He then got up and stalked into a corner of the den.

"Devilkit?" Stripekit got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Why are you just like, down in the dumps and annoyed? I only explained why I went outside," he asked, tilting his head a little, avoiding what was probably why his brother was so irritated.

"You seriously are that dumb? OUR MOTHER WAS JUST RIPPED APART BY DOGS!" Devilkit hissed, glaring at his brother. His eyes blazed in fury, but a twinge of sadness still welled in the eyes of the black and gray-striped cat. He turned around angrily and stalked away from Stripekit, a growl beginning to rise in his throat.

Stripekit realized what his brother was so angry about. "Well, I know, I saw Devilkit, but if we just stay here and mope, we'll never get through it," Stripekit meowed, stepping closer to his seething sibling. "And life goes on."

"Alright; now we all have a mission though," Devilkit grinned evilly. "Destroy all those mongrels."


	3. The Plan

_**Catopia-Chapter Three-The Plan**_

In this one, the four bros' may have to fight! Will nay be made Apprentices? Will any become Jackstar's Apprentice? And, will the dogs be defeated? All in this chapter!

A Review would be nice. ^_^

Catopia-Chapter Three-The Plan

Gizmokit gasped. "What? You mean we have to fight them?" He asked nervously, backing away slowly.

"Of course not!" Sparrowbird hissed, then whipped her head around to Gracehail. "We must go and get Magykfur and Mottlepelt," her dusky brown body seemed to shiver in fear for a second, and a look of terror was imbedded in the she-cat's aquamarine eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Of course, Sparrowbird, let's go," Gracehail mewed grimly. They stepped outside, and they hadn't been out but for a heartbeat when angry snarling echoed in their ears. Rocketkit bolted to the den's opening, and wailed, "Get inside! Gracehail, Sparrowbird!"

Shrieks of terror and angry hisses startled everyone, and the two Nursery Cats appeared, but one was bleeding, Rocketkit could smell it.

"Sparrowbird, what happened?" Stripekit asked, standing nervously beside the dusty-brown she-cat.

The she-cat groaned, then toppled to her side, "I-it bit me…! O-on my b-back!" She gasped. A streak of black fur blew by everyone's vision, and then Stripekit recognized Magykfur, one of the cats Jackstar had wanted. He leaned close to Sparrowbird, and sniffed her.

"She's been bitten," he rasped, "she needs rest. She also needs a cobweb bandage."

"You're not going to go out there to get it, are you?" Devilkit's voice came from the back of the den. "You'll get killed!"

"Nah, I walk on top of the roofs. What mutt tries to climb a house?" Magykfur mewed comfortingly to the kit. "How else would I have gotten here? I had heard Jackstar wanted me and Mottlepelt, and then I heard Sparrowbird here."

"Where's Mottlepelt then?" Stripekit asked, allowing his tail to kink over his back.

"She'll be here any heartbeat now; it takes her longer than me because I've been Healer longer than her," he replied, turning his head to Sparrowbird. "She'll be here any second with cobwebs too."

"O-oh thank… you Magyk…fur…" she thanked him, exhausted and beaten, while some blood trickled down her nose. Magykfur wiped it off with his tail and smiled. Being blind in one eye hadn't done that much damage to him apparently.

"Magykfur, I'm here!" A younger voice meowed, leaping into the den from the top of it, or the roof.

"Hurry, Mottlepelt, Sparrowbird needs that bad!" Magykfur yowled, stepping away from the she-cat to allow Mottlepelt space.

"Okay, I'll need cobwebs! Magykfur, I have cobwebs right there, hand them to me," she flicked her tail towards a mound of silky white string.

"Here," he gave them to her, and she began rubbing them into the wound on Sparrowbird's back. The she-cat lurched forward, startled by someone rubbing on her wound, but soon stopped. She was only breathing a little irregular a few heartbeats later.

"There. She should be okay for now," Mottlepelt breathed, relief ebbing off every word she spoke. Suddenly, growling and snarling split the air and two slobbering dogs stood in the opening of the den, digging to get in.

"Get lost, mutts!" Mottlepelt hissed, all the fur on her body puffed up. She looked like a gray striped hairball.

"Move it!" Magykfur growled, his fur rising and his teeth bared. He took a good swipe at one of their faces, make it cry out in surprise and leave.

"You better run, runt!" Mottlepelt hissed after it, almost beginning to chase it, but then remembered the other dogs.

"We can't fight them off!" Rainkit wailed. He and his siblings had huddled in a corner when the dogs had appeared and hadn't paid much attention to Mottlepelt and Magykfur. Summerkit's eyes were wide in terror and Nightkit's fur was all fluffed up. Stripekit felt an unruly amount of rage pulsing through him. He wished he was Godstar, able to fight dogs and not be killed. He wished he could rip there fur off, wished it more than he believed in District Thirty-Eight (we believe in District Thirty-Eight. District Thirty-Eight is where our ancestors rest).

Suddenly the rage boiled over, and he hissed a very threatening hiss at the three dogs pawing at the entrance, and then clawed one in the face. It whimpered in shock and bolted away, tail in between its legs. The other two fell quiet and didn't dig anymore, but leave.

"Whoa, great job Stripekit! You scared them all off," Summerkit gave him an odd look, and he felt his ears grow hot in embarrassment.

"Uh, okay, uh, thanks," he mewed. Her sun-colored fur was beautiful, and he had always sort of liked her. But the she-cat had never seemed interested in him. That unexplained rage had basically come from her terror-stricken face, but it could've easily come from what the mongrels had done to his mother. He backed away from her awkwardly. When a yowl hit their ears, they all fell silent. Thankfully, it was Jackstar's and not from getting attacked by dogs. He was on the roof of his house and was beckoning all the cats to come to him, but to use the roofs. Magykfur was first out, and the first to reach him. Stripekit made a mad dash for the roof, and fortunately he made, and so did Summerkit, Rainkit, Nightkit, Gizmokit, Devilkit, and Rocketkit. Of course Sparrowbird couldn't come, and she couldn't be left alone, so Gracehail stayed with the injured she-cat.

Once all the cats had gathered, he began, "I am getting older, and today is the Apprenticing day for all of the kits in the Nursery. One lucky kit will become my Apprentice, and one day rule Catopia Village District Thirty-Five just as I have. Rainkit, will you step forward."

The blue-gray kit excitedly jumped forward, looking up at his Leader in excited aqua eyes.

"Rainkit, you have proven yourself worthy of an Apprenticeship. Today, you will be apprenticed to Sparrowwing, and be trained as a Fighter. Sparrowwing, will you please step forward," he meowed clearly.

A grayish brown she-cat stepped forward, and her aqua eyes shone in pride. She was to train and teach this kit everything she knows. "I am here, Jackstar," she dipped her head respectively.

"Take your Apprentice and sit with him in the crowd," Jackstar replied. "Rainkit, you shall now be known as Rainpaw. May Godstar shine upon you." Rainpaw blinked thankfully, and then followed his mentor into the crowd.

"Now, may Summerkit please step forward," Jackstar mewed and a beautiful yellow-orange tabby she-cat stepped forward. She had emerald eyes, and Stripekit almost felt dazed.

"You have proven you can handle an Apprentices duties. We need Apprentices bad, so that is halfly why everyone is getting chosen earlier than expected, but mostly it is because we take pride in having seven new faces with new names. Summerkit, from now on you will be known as Summerpaw, may Godstar light your path. You mentor will be Mottlepelt, and you will train as a Healer," Jackstar meowed thoroughly to the she-cat, and she dipped her head respectively as Mottlepelt came forward, licking the kit between the ears.

Stripekit couldn't believe his ears. _No! Anything but that one, I can't even try to be with her now!_

If a cat becomes Healer, they can never have kits or fall in love. It would distort their image of medical practice and can even mess up their ability to speak with Godstar and the rest of District Thirty-Eight.

"Nightkit, can you please come towards me," Jackstar asked, and the black kit came forward, his aqua-blue eyes dim but excited.

"Today, you will be named an Apprentice. From now until your Role Name, you are to be called Nightpaw. You will train as a House Honorary. A new family moved her last week, and no cat is honoring it. You will train under Raindrip," Jackstar mewed, allowing Raindrip to come forward. "Train him well, Raindrip."

Raindrip nodded understandingly, and turned around with Nightpaw close behind. "Rocketkit, may you please step forward," Jackstar meowed. The grayish striped kit came forward.

"You have proven your speed and abilities, and today you will be named an Apprentice. From now on, you shall be known as Rocketpaw," Jackstar meowed, dipping his head slightly. "Your mentor will be Plutonight. Plutonight, will you please step forward."

The black fighter nervously moved forward. He had been practically shunned from everybody due to his name his mother gave him. He wasn't evil, Plutohell was only a story told to kits in the Nursery, yet the name still brought him misfortune. As he padded forward, he noticed Rocketpaw's beaming smile. The tom didn't doubt him over his name? Wow.

"Plutonight, despite your name, you are an amazing fighter and skilled hunter. You can mentor Rocketpaw, and remember, although some may not, most of us believe in you," he said part of the sentence through gritted teeth, but let a smile shine through the hostility.

Rocketpaw happily bounded over to his mentor and touched noses with him, and then they stalked off into the crowd.

"Gizmokit, may you please step forward," Jackstar asked, his tail waving out behind him. The multi-colored tom came forward, looking cheeky.

"You have proven yourself a rather skilled hunter, and you will be apprenticed to Trailblaze for that. Trailblaze, come forward, please," Jackstar meowed, looking ahead. The tomcat came forward, beaming in pride.

"Gizmokit, from now on you will be known as Gizmopaw, and shall Godstar light your path," Jackstar dipped his head to them.

"Now Devilkit, may you step forth," Jackstar meowed. Once the cat came up, he began:

"Devilkit, you have proven you are well adept to play the role of a Fighter and that you would fight to the death over what you love, based off your reaction to Swifttail's death, so, you shall now become Devilpaw, and your new mentor is Siriusspring. Siriusspring, step forward and take your new Apprentice," both cats dipped their heads respectfully, but Devilpaw felt like attacking a dog and not caring whether he died or lived. They had killed Swifttail, and he was angry. Being an Apprentice, if the time did come for when they had to attack, he'd happily rip off the German shepherd's ears.

"Stripekit, please step forward," the striped tom did so, and looked at his Leader intently.

"You have proven you are an amazing defender and extremely courageous. You shall now be called Stripepaw, and your mentor is…" He let the sentence hang for a heartbeat, "me."

Stripepaw breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't to be Healer, but to be Leader. At least he could have a mate, but not Summerpaw.

A loud cheer rang through the air at their future Leader. Raindrip narrowed his eyes. Something didn't smell right. How had the two cats reformed their bond after such hostility flared when Stripepaw was a kit? Nightpaw looked curiously up at his Mentor.

"What's wrong, Raindrip?" He cocked his head a little.

"I don't why Jackstar chose Stripepaw. Stripepaw was his enemy at one time. To be honest, I was expecting Summerpaw or you to become his Apprentice," Raindrip replied. He perked his ears when Jackstar turned to speak to Stripepaw.

"Stripepaw, I realize it was not right to say I'd kill you when you were a kit, but I was simply guarding Catopia District Thirty-Five. So, do you accept my apology?" Jackstar asked him, whispering. Though everyone had begun to file away back to their Houses and Stations, it was still possible for someone to hear them-and Raindrip was straining his ears just to hear their voices, let alone their words.

"He just apologized, so I'm guessing they're over it," Raindrip meowed. He gestured with his tail for Nightpaw to follow him and they used the roofs to get to their House. Stripepaw followed Jackstar.

"Jackstar," Stripepaw asked, "what are we going to do about the dogs?"

"It seems they just randomly select cats to attack, so I'm guessing we'll just have to a launch a mass attack," Jackstar meowed grimly. "But if we do that, many cats may die, many good cats."

"Isn't there another way?" Stripepaw was in shock; if they did that, almost every cat in Catopia would die!

"I'm afraid not, these dogs are too powerful, and if we were to try and send a messenger, the dogs would slaughter them," Jackstar mewed defeatedly.

"Not if they use the rooftops," Stripepaw pointed out. "When they jumped down, they could run fast from them, we're faster."

"Yes, but I can't risk liv-" Stripepaw cut him off.

"Sometimes you have to take risks!" Stripepaw pinned Jackstar beneath him and hissed his response at the Leader. "There comes a day where the bird has to fly, Jackstar!"

"Stripepaw, I understand, but, it would bring dishonor-" Stripepaw cut him off again.

"Shut up and listen! Dishonor is nothing, it's dishonor or die, you understand?" Stripepaw growled, letting his claws flex against Jackstar's mottled brown fur.

"I do understand. Now get off me, I'm sending Heartpelt and Broilheart," Jackstar mewed while Stripepaw let him up. "Stripepaw, go get them. They're in Greekheart's House."

"Ok Jackstar!" Stripepaw went to the entrance and hopped up onto a windowpane, then the roof. Dogs immediately came over and started barking at him. A Twowalker came outside with a whacker, a long stick with a frilly ending. It looked like it was used to sweep things, but Stripepaw wasn't sure. He kept moving, until he came a small house with yellow paint, and green shutters. It looked deplorable, but a family lived there. Stripepaw sat on a windowpane and began meowing at it, hoping Greekheart or the messengers would come.

But a Twowalker came instead. She shook her hands awkwardly, and Stripepaw didn't know what to do. When Greekheart appeared behind her, he meowed even louder. Greekheart acknowledged him, then went to the back door. There, she had a cat door, and she would let him in. The Twowalker thought he'd left when he jumped off the windowpane, but was wrong. After two dogs came charging at him, he hopped onto the roof, and found his way to the back. He slipped in through the cat door.


	4. Summerpaw's and Stripepaw's Choice

Catopia-Chapter Four-A Third Wheel

In this one, something AWESOME and bad happens! Stripepaw gets in trouble, BIG TIME!

Once inside, he looked around warily. If the Twowalker caught him, they could hit him with a whacker! Greekheart then padded up to him.

"Hello, Stripepaw," she dipped her head gracefully to him. "Is there a reason you have come?"

"Where's Broilheart and Heartpelt? Jackstar wishes them to do a job for them," Stripepaw replied, nervously glancing around. Greekheart only rolled her eyes and purred, amused.

"Of course they're here. Broilheart, Heartpelt!" She yowled, awaiting them. When the two messengers appeared, they stared at Stripepaw. They knew as well that one day he will be their Leader.

"Yes, Greekheart, Stripepaw?" Broilheart asked, stepping in front of Heartpelt. His orange tabby fur shone in a patch of sunlight coming through the window, and the circular marking on his chest was gracefully noticeable.

"Stripepaw says Jackstar has a message for you two to carry," Greekheart purred. After that, she left the three cats, and padded into the other room.

"Broilheart, Heartpelt, Jackstar told me to tell you that we need help from one of the other Districts," Stripepaw began, scuffing the ground.

"But, what about the dogs?" Heartpelt asked, nervously stepping beside Broilheart. She was a sunny yellow tabby color and her eyes were aqua with a hint of amber. She looked intently at Stripepaw.

"He said to use the rooftops, and then once you reach the outer point of the District to just jump down and start running as fast as you can," Stripepaw explained, gesturing with his tail by pointing it up. Heartpelt looked at him in surprise.

"That doesn't sound like Jackstar," she mewed, confused. Stripepaw's mind raced; he couldn't tell them he had convinced his Leader into this suicidal plan, could he?

"Well, yeah, it's what he said," Stripepaw meowed unconvincingly. Heartpelt narrowed her eyes at him, but only for a second.

"So what District?" Heartpelt asked, not giving Broilheart any chance to speak.

"I believe District Thirty-Six, but I'll go ask him-if I can get away without getting whacked by a whacker," he said, stifling a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Well, ok, be careful!" Broilheart yowled after him. He quietly slipped through the cat door once more and clawed his way onto the shutters and then onto the roof. On the roof, he took a second to take in all the scenery. Five dogs ran across the ground stretched out in front of him, which was a hard Thunderpath and grass on its sides. A Twowalker was revving up his old Monster, and it belched angrily as he finally got it on and slid into its belly. After taking a look, he began using the rooftops to ebb ever so closer to Jackstar's den. When he reached it, he hopped from the roof straight to the ground because the dull old house had no shutters, but only narrow windowpanes that you can only ascend on, but not descend. He then quickly dug under the House, breathing with relief when he saw Jackstar.

"Jackstar, they want to know if you want help form another District," Stripepaw meowed, smoothing the fur on his tail.

"I believe you want to know that, Stripepaw," Jackstar let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Anyways, District Thirty-Four. District Thirty-Six cats are too snobby for my liking."

"Okay Jackstar. Be right back!" Stripepaw wriggled out from under the House, hopped onto the ascending windowpane, and then started moving along the rooftop. An angry Twowalker appeared from the House. Not every Twowalker was always eccentric about having cats running around, and that's why Jackstar lives under the House. The Twowalker tried hitting him with a Whacker, but Stripepaw easily maneuvered out of its reach.

After hopping down a few more house roofs, he appeared at the same house-the same disgustingly yellow and green house. He shivered at its deplorable coloring, then made his way around o the back, where he slipped in through the green cat door again.

"Broilheart, Heartpelt!" He called, waiting for the orange cats. When they came, he told them the news.

"He wants you to go to District Thirty-Four. He said District Thirty-Six cats are too snobby for him," he chuckled slightly, thinking of blue-gray cats with scraggly fur.

"I told you, Broilheart!" Heartpelt purred to him, holding her tail straight up. Broilheart snorted, annoyed. They then called Greekheart.

"It's time for us to go," Broilheart mewed, licking her quickly between the ears. A surge of jealousy shot through Heartpelt, but it left as quickly as it came. After Heartpelt said her goodbyes, the three snuck through the cat door, making sure no dogs were around for the time being. Once they were sure of that, they hopped onto the windowpanes and then onto the roof. A Twowalker came outside, and started yowling something at Broilheart and Heartpelt. It sounded like "Bulleye" and "Lady". Maybe the Twowalkers had called Broilheart Bull's-eye and Heartpelt Lady? Maybe they just couldn't say it right. Whatever they were saying, Broilheart and Heartpelt weren't listening. They continued walking, totally ignoring the Twowalkers.

"Stripepaw, you'd better get back to Jackstar. He's an old cat, he needs some sort of help," Broilheart purred at him, and then flicked his tail towards Heartpelt. Stripepaw dipped his head, then raced off in Jackstar's direction, slightly annoyed by Broilheart's thinking of Jackstar. _Jackstar may be old, but he isn't helpless! Unless he's in the mud…_

He soon returned to Jackstar's house…only to find a pile of bricks between the ground and the skirting of the house! "Jackstar! Jackstar!" Stripepaw meowed, scared. Was Jackstar still under there?

"Stripepaw, over here!" Jackstar's voice felt like music to his ears. He sighed heavily with relief when he saw the old tomcat on the next house's roof. Jackstar grinned mischievously to his young Apprentice. "Worried about me, were you?"

"Kind of," Stripepaw meowed, making his way from Jackstar's old House to the next one, which just so happened to be Sparrowwing's House. "Isn't this Sparrowwing's place?"

"Yes. I'm going to ask her if we can stay here," Jackstar carefully dropped down onto the windowpanes of the house, which were painted a baby blue. He couldn't find a cat door though, and dogs began to come over. Jackstar had a horror-stricken face as he catapulted himself back onto the roof, his fur straight up and teeth bared. "Mangy mongrels!"

"How are we gonna get her attention?" Stripepaw asked, curling his tail neatly around his paws. He stared down at the dogs, almost wishing he could cut their faces in half. An idea then sparked in his mind.

"Well, I don't know," Jackstar mewed. Stripepaw laughed and stepped forward, pointing his tail to the back yard.

"No dogs, because there's a fence," he let a triumphant smile spread across his striped face. They both leaped down into the back yard, seeing the black back door immediately. A dusky-brown she-cat came up to them.

"Well, hi there, Jackstar, Stripepaw," she mewed, confused by their sudden appearance. She smoothed some of the fur on her tail, and then returned her attention to them.

"The Twowalker at my house blocked off my den," Jackstar started, lying down on the ground, "and we're here to ask if we can stay here."

"Of course you can, you are our Leader," Sparrowwing purred. Stripepaw suddenly tensed, he felt as if he were being watched. His claws instinctively slid out of their sheaths. Sparrowwing and Jackstar went inside, but Stripepaw stayed out. "Be careful, Stripepaw!"

"I will!" He called back, turning his head to look around. "Who's there?" He growled, his fur standing on end.

"Shh! It's me, Summerpaw!" She mewed, whispering. She let only her head poke out of the bushes she was in on the side of the yard.

"Summerpaw? How did you get here without Magykfur or Mottlepelt noticing?" He asked, wrinkling his face in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. I told them I was going to get some Catnip for kits, because you know they think Sparrowwing might be pregnant," Summerpaw whispered, coming out a little farther. "Anyways, I wanted to come and see, if, um, you wanted to go down by the pond, and, uh, 'share tongues?'" She asked, clawing a few blades of grass and blushing ever so slightly. Stripepaw got the message and went over to her.

"You do realize since you're a Healer you can't, ya know…" Stripepaw reminded her, as painful as it was for both of them. She blushed a little harder, and backed away. She then looked back at him.

"I know, but I can at least, see you…" she mewed. After that, she licked him quickly and then flicked her tail towards the pond at Jailbird's house. "Let's go."

"Alright," they leaped silently onto the roof and began pawing `towards Jailbird's House-then Magykfur appeared.

"Summerpaw, it's Magykfur!" Stripepaw meowed, then broke away. He had come to be on Jackstar's good side, he couldn't ruin that! "Summerpaw, I can't let Jackstar know I've disobeyed the Catopia Code. You understand?" She nodded, and he leaped off before Magykfur caught them.

"Summerpaw, where's the Catnip?" He asked, then his whiskers twitched. "Why do I smell Stripepaw?"

"He lives at Sparrowwing's now. Jackstar's house got blocked off by his Twowalker," Summerpaw explained. "And I didn't get any Catnip because I couldn't find any, I forgot where Mottlepelt told me to get it."

"Well, okay. You can find some at Jailbird's House, just up a few Houses," Magykfur mewed. "Go get some."

"Yes sir, Magykfur. I'll be right back!" Summerpaw yowled after him as she began to run down the Housetops. She stopped, and prayed Stripepaw had followed her from jumping on windowsills or by staying in backyards. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his striped pelt appear from a thorn thicket.

"Summerpaw, you didn't get in trouble did you?" He asked, beginning to lick thorns from his fur, and meowing in pain and surprise when they became stuck on his tongue. Summerpaw came closer to see what the matter was, and then she pulled the thorn from his tongue with her sharp and accurate claws.

"Thanks, Summerpaw," he mewed, waiting for her response.

"No, I didn't get in trouble. He had just come to see what I was up to," she meowed, looking at him with intent, emerald eyes.

"Uh-uh, okay," he became a little nervous and self-conscious, then hissed wildly. "I can't be here! We can't be here! You have to get your Catnip and go, if you're caught, or I'm caught, we can kiss our Apprenticeships goodbye!"

"Stripepaw, I know… but can't we at least talk to each other now?" She asked, anguish beginning to cloud that beautiful emerald stare.

"Yeah, but at Gatherings and not in private!" He hissed at her, his fur standing on end. The anguish turned to hostility, and she growled deep in her throat.

"Well, if you just don't want to be around me, then that's just fine!" She growled, shooting him an accusing look.

"I never said that! You're blowing everything out of proportion, I did like you, and I still do, but now I can't, and I'm not sneaking around behind Jackstar's back and I don't want you sneaking around Magykfur's and Mottlepelt's!" He shot back, glaring, his eyes glazed in anger. She shivered at his words, knowing he was right. But she couldn't shake off her feeling for him, and felt ready to bawl, right then, right there. She didn't though, and quietly got up, and got the Catnip. After that, she began to slowly pad back to a rooftop. After she was on the rooftop, she bolted. Stripepaw only looked in her direction.

He sighed and then padded to Jailbird's House, a silvery-blue house with gray shutters. He clawed onto the windowpane, and then onto the roof. Jailbird's House had a backyard, so they were never in any real danger, but the dogs had started to accumulate beside Jailbird's House, growling and snarling.

"Shut up, nobody cares!" He hissed at them, wishing he could rip their fur apart once more. _Just until Broilheart and Heartpelt get back, then I can rip off as much fur as I want._

He let his tail droop and he started to run, and he eventually came back to Sparrowwing's House.

There, Jackstar gave him an accusing stare. "Where have you been?"

"I went to Jailbird's pond, Jackstar," he replied, more exasperated than anything. His whiskers twitched when he smelled Summerpaw's scent. _He can smell her!_

"With Summerpaw, right?" He growled, sniffing the air. "Summerpaw is a Healer, you can't be doing this Stripepaw, you know better," Jackstar glared at him.

"We didn't do anything, and I realize that! Why do you thnk my tail's drooping? _I_ had to remind _her_!" He hissed, arching his back. Couldn't he tell this was hard enough without his intuition?

"Do NOT hiss at me, Stripepaw! I may not be your favorite person, but I AM your mentor! Now, I'm happy you made the right decision, but you mustn't do it again," Jackstar hissed, already seething in anger.

"I won't, because you won't ever see me again!" Stripepaw hissed, tears beginning to stream down his face. He jumped onto the House's roof, and jumped off the other side-the side with no fence and dogs ready.


	5. Jackstar's Decision

_**JACKSTAR'S CHOICE**_

**Jackstar makes a painful decision-which results in painful injury-both physically and emotionally.**

After falling to the ground, Stripepaw looked around in terror. A dog came closer, growling and snarling. He got up, and started running as fast as possible. His claws beat the ground, raking it. When a fence finally came into view, he climbed on it. He continued to run, however. At the end of the fence, he leaped off, and continued running down the side of a Thunderpath. Not even the dogs dared to follow him onto the grassy side of a noisy Thunderpath. By now, tears were pouring out.

"Why can't he understand? I don't!" He yowled at no one. A bush rustling startled him, and a familiar yellow coat and emerald eyes appeared. "Summerpaw?"

"Stripepaw, I saw what happened. I had stayed down in a crevice while you passed on the rooftops, then followed you. That's why my scent was stronger than usual, and he would've smelled me anyway. But, where are you going? Why did you run off like that?" She asked, careful not to use any wording that would rub his fur the wrong way.

"Summerpaw, I left because there's no one left for me. My brothers have been Apprenticed, I'll hardly ever see them, and then you're a Healer Apprentice, and then Swifttail, my mother, killed herself by running into a pack of dogs. I don't know why I didn't leave sooner," Stripepaw growled, still confused.

"I know you're confused, but you can't just run away. You have to go back, he is your Leader, and his pride just wouldn't let him completely show how much sorry he had for you. He totally felt sorry, and he just couldn't show it-due to his pride," Summerpaw mewed, trying to comfort him. "Please, just come back."

"…Alright… but don't come to my House anymore…we can't see each other anymore," Stripepaw meowed, suddenly understanding everything.

Summerpaw nodded understandingly. She looked grief-stricken for just a second, but then hissed, "Stripepaw! We need to get back! What if we get run over by a monster?" She looked at the Thunderpath, her hackles rising. We made a mad dash back into District Thirty-Five, outrunning dogs and dodging monsters.

"Goodbye, Summerpaw, and thanks," he winked at her, then moved away, frolicking into Sparrowwing's backyard. "Jackstar!"

"Stripepaw?" Jackstar came outside, and his eyes were water-logged. Some of the fur coming down from the beginning of his face were stained a sort of blackish color. _Was he_ crying_?_

"Were you…?" He almost asked, then stopped himself. "I'm sorry Jackstar, I won't do it again, I promise!" He felt like crying himself. Why should any of his beliefs, any of the rules of Catopia Village District Thirty-Five, matter? _Because I am a Catopia Cat, and I always will be. With or without Summerpaw, I will find someone, and I will make those dogs pay-for Swifttail!_

"I was, Stripepaw. I thought I had been overbearing, and had run my own Apprentice out of the District. I'm sorry, Stripepaw, I wish I could bend the rules, but in order to keep you from becoming Leader too early, I can't, or else they'd make me give up my position, and I'd live as an outcast," he mewed grimly. Stripepaw shivered, as he wished that on no cat. "Stripepaw, you will uphold that position of Leader as I have when you become Leader, won't you?"

"Yes. Yes I will," he meowed proud and loud. Jackstar chuckled a little and then went inside through a blue cat door, signaling with his tail for Stripepaw to follow. Inside the room they were in, the walls were a beige-white, and the floor was stone-cold and hard.

"Sparrowwing! Come here please," Jackstar yowled, waiting for her. But it wasn't Sparrowwing who came, but a Twowalker. It yowled shrilly, leaving Jackstar and Stripepaw close to deaf.

"Gyet yow yu screaturs!" It yowled, going back into the house for just a second. Sparrowwing came in just that minute, and looked in horror at the whole scene. She jumped to where Stripepaw and Jackstar was, growling at the Twowalker when it came in. She even hissed! The Twowalker only glared at her, hissing something indefinable.

"You may feed me and whatever, but you will NOT make Jackstar and Stripepaw live outside!" Jackstar felt embarrassed at all this, as he used to live in a cave-like area with mud for a floor, but he didn't say anything, only chuckling an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yu impyuden anymal!" The Twowalker growled, moving away. She had returned with a Whacker, but hadn't used nor looked like she planned to. She got out something that looked like a Whacker, but the ending was really floppy and looked like noodles were sticking out of it. It smelled nasty too.

"Gyet ayawai!" She hissed, then started to smack the ground with it, making a big _squish _sound. It almost landed on Jackstar the second time, but Sparrowwing attacked the Whacker-like thing, grabbing onto it by its long stick, and clawing its noodles. She ran her claws down it, leaving rips in it. Rainpaw, Sparrowwing's Apprentice, also appeared in the room. She looked at the whole scene, confused.

"Rainpaw, follow Jackstar and Stripepaw out the door, I'm afraid we've been booted!" Sparrowwing yowled through a muffled mouth, as it was filled with noodles. Rainpaw nodded, and nodded towards Jackstar and Stripepaw.

"Let's go!" He yowled, and they bolted past the Twowalker, and then dived out the cat door. Outside Rainpaw looked back inside, waiting for Sparrowwing. Sparrowwing had let go of the dirty Whacker-ish thing, but she was still hissing and in an all-out battle. She gave one last furious hiss, then shot out the navy-colored cat door.

"That was awesome!" Rainpaw meowed, hopping up and down excitedly. "Let's do it again!"

"I don't think so, Rainpaw," Sparrowwing huffed, looking at Jackstar. "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"No, you defended your fellow Catopia Cats with pride and honor, the Catopia Code can ask for nothing more from you Sparrowwing," he mewed, dipping his head in honor to her. Rainpaw turned her attention to Stripepaw.

"How old are you?" He asked, squinting his eyes in curiosity.

"Um, I'd say about five and a half moons?" He replied, scratching his ear. He looked disappointedly at him

"Aw, you're way younger than I am. I'm seven moons, almost eight!" He meowed, clawing the ground.

"No offense taken," Stripepaw growled, then stalked over away from him. He followed him, and curiosity crackled through the air.

"I didn't mean it that way," He mewed, trying to understand the sudden rush of sadness and sarcasm.

"Whatever," he growled at him daydreaming of his life had Jackstar not made Summerpaw a Healer, and had Jackstar had not taken him from Swifttail. Maybe she wouldn't have murdered herself, and maybe he'd have somebody to turn to even if that had still happened.

"Why are you so upset? No way a little age joke got you this riled up," He meowed, bending closer to him.

"Rainpaw, it's none of your business!" He hissed, standing up to arch his back at her. His sudden anger caught him by surprise. His words stung like a wasp.

"I didn't mean to step on your toes, and still don't mean to, but you're being unrealistic," he frowned at him. "Stripepaw, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because…because… I don't know you well enough and it is rather personal!" He hissed, moving away from him, being sure to hide his face. Sparrowwing came over.

"Rainpaw quit badgering him!" She scolded, putting her tail on his shoulder, licking her affectionately between the ears. Stripepaw looked at them sadly. Jackstar never did that, and probably never will.

"Jackstar, where are we gonna go now?" Stripepaw asked, motioning over to his Leader.

"Probably here, just in the bushes or whatever," he replied, grunting. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should settle down for the night, but first, Stripepaw, go ask Trailblaze to go and get some fresh-kill. He lives with Jailbird," Jackstar meowed to him, pointing his tail to the southwest. "That way."

"Be right back, Jackstar, Rainpaw, Sparrowwing!" He raced off on Sparrowwing's roof, casting a darker silhouette across the ground. After clawing across three or four roofs, he came into Jailbird's territory. The gray and black tabby came over to him, his tail straight up in a bit of a show in hostility.

"Stripepaw, why are you here?" He growled, lashing his tail back and forth. His amber eyes were glinted in hostility.

"Jailbird, Jackstar asked me to get Trailblaze. He wants me to have Trailblaze get him some fresh-kill," Stripepaw calmly meowed, holding his tail out defiantly. Jailbird snorted.

"Stripepaw, it's dark out, the moon is up, and it's almost moonhigh. I'm not getting Trailblaze us to get you lazy cats some fresh-kill," he growled, flicking his tail in outrage. Stripepaw felt anger seethe in his paws.

"I don't think it's your place to doubt Jackstar," he growled, moving closer to the cat. "You should obey him, no matter what the command.

"Well this command is stupid! But you are even more so!" Jailbird hissed, turning on the Apprentice. "Now get out of my face!"

Stripepaw's tail twitched in hesitation, but he dipped his head. "Okay, Jailbird, you are the House Honorary here. I will respect this command," Stripepaw mewed, turning away from the tabby tom, and leaping back onto a house's roof.

Jailbird snorted in annoyance, and then pelted back inside his House.

"Jackstar, he wouldn't do it, he said it was almost moonhigh and not worth it," Stripepaw told Jackstar once he reached his home-or, at least his home for the time being.

"That's fine, I didn't think he'd do it anyway," Jackstar meowed, "Besides, we need to get some sleep. Broilheart and Heartpelt should be back tomorrow, and we'll be fighting. It's a grave situation indeed, but we must fight the dogs, or risk losing more cats. While you wee gone, Magykfur told me Sparrowbird was doing better, but it'll take her seasons to fully recover." Sparrowwing poked her head up at the mention of her younger sister.

"Sparrowbird is okay, isn't she?" Sparrowwing asked, her eyes beginning to stretch in alarm.

"She's as okay as she'll be for now. It'll take her seasons to get over her injuries though. Now everyone go to sleep," Jackstar meowed to them, lashing his tail.

"Jackstar, wake up! Broilheart and Heartpelt are back with District Thirty-Four Cats!" Stripepaw yowled into his mentor's ear, waiting for him to stir. The elderly tomcat looked up, and smelled District Thirty-Four immediately.

"Outside! They'll need help fending off the dogs!" He hissed, then turned to Stripepaw. "I am on my last life, so I may not get through this battle. But go to every House, get every cat, get them to fight!"

"Yes sir!" Stripepaw meowed, bolting off to get other cats. The thought of Jackstar dying stung him like a bee. He yowled out names one after the other, "Jailbird! Squeakbubble! Trailblaze! Magykfur! Mottlepelt! Janepaw! Harehop! Rabbittrail! Nightpaw! Rainpaw! Junotail! Plutonight! Siriusspring! Steelfur! Grillblaze! Indigoeye! Hailpaw! Rakepaw! Marcopaw! Summerpaw! Raindrip! Greekheart! Whoever else I missed, the dogs are attacking the District Thirty-Four cats, let's go, we have to fight too!"

Cats began charging out into the middle of Catopia Village District Thirty-Five, a dark black blacktop. A Thunderpath actually. An unbelievable amount of cats began yowling, spitting, and screeching at the same time. Stripepaw looked frantically for Summerpaw and Jackstar, and then found Summerpaw. She was with Magykfur and Mottlepelt, trying to keep three dogs from entering the Medical Den. Stripepaw spat out an indefinable word, then charged after them.

"Back OFF! Mangy mongrels!" He spat, slashing at one's back, letting blood spatter across his face and belly fur. Summerpaw's eyes flew open in relief when she saw him, knowing their future leader was there.

"Now get!" He spat, his fur puffed up to the size of a pumpkin. He bit down on a black dog's neck, feeling the warm but wretched smelling blood trickle into his mouth, followed my angry yelping. Summerpaw hissed angrily, and then charged into the fray, attacking the dog's throat from the front.

Magykfur and Mottlepelt simply watched, amazed by their strength. But when a large, yellow dog came and started growling and snarling in their faces, they were forced to attack, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

Summerpaw began ripping her claws through the dog's fur, allowing blood to seep onto her paws. Spluttering stopped the assault, and Stripepaw recognized the spluttering cat's voice-Jackstar.

"Jackstar!" Stripepaw tore away from the dog and Summerpaw, running to the cat's side. "Jackstar…"

His throat had nearly been ripped from his, and a piece of him hung from it. It was an enraging sight, but it reminded Stripepaw just what they were against. He felt tears well up in his eyes when the old brown tabby tried to speak, but only blood welled in his throat with bubbles in it.

"Shh… Jackstar… Don't try to speak…" Stripepaw knew his Leader's life was a done deal, and it was a wonder the auburn tabby was still moving at all. He wanted his Leader to at least die in peace. When a spasm hit Jackstar's body, ricocheting blood from his throat, the mocha-colored tabby's eyes went blank, and his failing attempts to breathe stopped. Tears stained Stripepaw's face.

"NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" He hissed, smelling the air, hoping to find the dog that had murdered his Leader and Mentor. When he found it, he growled deeply. It was the same German shepherd that had killed his mother, Swifttail. He looked at the dog, and he felt as if he would just charge into the fight unplanned. But he did have a plan.

"You killed my mother, now my Leader! You evil creation! Die!" He charged at the dog, but leaped into the air, twirling and landing on its back, he bit down hard and then started ripping his claws through its fur. The dog yelped in agony, but kept its cool. It tried to bite back, but it wasn't easy. And with all the other dogs attacking cats, the dog was completely at Stripepaw's mercy. He then let his back claws sink into its back. Blood began staining Stripepaw's dark gray paws, and the dog's cries became more of fear than hurt. He noticed the dog's throat, completely unguarded.

"Now you WILL die," he meowed to himself, letting go of the dogs back from his teeth. He bent forward a little. "You WILL pay!"

He chomped down on the back of its throat, and he bit down HARD. He wanted to taste the blood of the animal, make it feel what Jackstar felt. It started to sputter, half-growling, half-howling. His claws dug in harder than ever, making the dog gave a sudden yelp of fear, and then it toppled over, and Stripepaw hopped off, triumphantly smirking at it.

"That was for Jackstar _and _Swifttail!" He spat at its body, which was now writhing in pain, close to death.


	6. The Dogs Are Coming!

**CHAPTER SIX=Sparrowbird's Attempt**

After the dog finally died, he turned around, only to see a battleground laid out before him. Cats scratching and snarling at dogs that were barking and growling. Just then, a dog howled over all the battle noises, and all the dogs began to leave, racing away from the unsheathed claws of cats. The tang of blood hung in the air, and cats with horrifying injuries filled his vision. A few were even laying on the ground, either exhausted or dead.

"Stripepaw," Stripepaw recognized Summerpaw's voice.

"Summerpaw, is that you?" Stripepaw asked, turning to the bright yellow she-cat.

"Yes, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asked, examining his dark gray paw for any signs of injury.

"No, I'm fine… But Jackstar isn't…" His eyes turned a misty silver from sadness.

"Where is he?" She asked, beginning to examine his tail for any other injuries.

"District Thirty-Eight," Stripepaw mewed quietly, taking his tail from Summerpaw. Summerpaw's eyes flew open in alarm.

"Jackstar is dead?" She asked, horrified. She stopped examining. Her shocked gaze locked onto his sullen one.

"I'm afraid so," Stripepaw mewed, walking away from her. His tail dragged the ground, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"If he's dead, that means you have to become Leader!" She cried, holding her tail up triumphantly.

"Yeah, I know," he mewed. He looked away from her, then met her gaze. "But he never told me where to speak with District Thirty-Eight."

"Mottlepelt or Magykfur can tell you," she meowed to him, then gasped. "I need to help them treat the injured cats!"

"Aren't District Thirty-Four's Healers here?" Stripepaw asked, looking at her.

"Yes, their names are Juniperberry and Berrymoon," Summerpaw meowed, looking at him as well. She turned hesitantly around and began running to Mottlepelt.

"I'll see you later!" He called after her, then groaned angrily into the air. "What am I supposed to do now? Everyone here has injuries that could take moons to heal!" Three cats then came up from behind him, but they were transparent, not opaque like any living cat. He shivered as one seemingly just passed through his body.

"Stripepaw… You are to now lead District Thirty-Five," a cat said. The starry figure circled him, then mewed, "Follow the stars at moonhigh, they will be perfectly aligned." With that, the starry cat disappeared in a flourish. The other two bowed to him, then they also disappeared in a flourish.

"The stars…? I think I get it, but, what I don't get is what to do now. The Healers are going to be busy for moons and I just don't know what to do!" He yowled into the air, not understanding what to do next. A voice then whispered in his ear…

"You will know when the time is right, but that time is not now."

At the words spoken from midair, he just looked astonished, but then got himself together. "Summerpaw! Mottlepelt! Magykfur! Juniperberry! Berrymoon!"

"Yes?" Summerpaw mewed, five other cats following her.

"Send everyone back to their dens first, then call them out one by one, the worst injuries first. If they can't move that long a distance, just bring them by the Healers' Den, but don't take them in yet. Get supplies out and get ready first," Stripepaw ordered. Summerpaw, Mottlepelt, and Magykfur dipped their head, but Berrymoon and Juniperberry snorted.

"You're not Leader!" Juniperberry snarled.

"Not yet anyway," Stripepaw shot back calmly. "Jackstar died. I am his Apprentice. Questions?" He asked. When nobody twitched, he continued, "Good. Now do what I said!"

Juniperberry and Berrymoon nodded quickly, then bolted past Summerpaw and her mentors. They headed straight for Jackstar's old House, scrabbling on top of it. Juniperberry signaled for Stripepaw to come and stand on the roof. He yowled long and confident, awaiting the cats in the District's attention.

"I know you must all be thinking something terrible has happened since I'm talking and Jackstar is not, and I will not lie, you are right. Jackstar, our noble Leader…has died…but now I must become Leader. I have an announcement for medical treatments. If you cannot move at all, or can't travel back to your House, stay where you are. If you can, go back to your House," Stripepaw yowled out, trying to hide his face.

"What?" Horror-stricken voices rang through the air, high and shrill over the loss of their Leader. Jackstar had been a tough old fellow, and maybe made some bad choices, but all in all, he was a good cat.

"Yes, it is h-hard," Stripepaw had to stop for a second, but quickly regained his composure, "but we mustn't lose hope, the dog attack has left us weakened, but one day it will make us stronger! Mottlepelt, Magykfur, Summerpaw, Juniperberry, Berrymoon, start helping the cats. The rest of you, do what I said if you can!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, and then Stripepaw got down from the roof. He found Trailblaze, who seemed rather unharmed, besides a minor cut on his left back paw.

"Trailblaze, can you go and see that the dogs are truly gone for now? We can't risk another attack by now, we're simply not strong enough. If Jailbird isn't too injured, take him with you," Stripepaw meowed, and the golden tabby mewed in agreement, and then raced off to find Jailbird.

"Stripepaw," a voice echoed out from behind him, a voice he didn't know. "Can I speak with you, alone?"

"Um, I guess?" He turned around to face the figure, a gray and silver tabby cat with misty blue eyes. She was a she-cat, and her eyes had perfect black slits in them. Her claws were sheathed, but her tail was starting to lash back and forth.

"Please, follow me," she mewed, signaling with her tail for him to follow.

He did, and she led him to a small cave-like crevice under a brick house. The ground was muddy, but they could both stand it. After all, Jackstar did used to live in an area just like this.

"You were Jackstar's Apprentice, correct?" She asked, waving her tail for him to stop. She looked at him, and her icy blue eyes seemed to see right through him.

"Yeah, and now I'm supposed to become Leader… Who are you?" He asked, allowing his suspicions to show. The she-cat was only managing to confuse him, and he was sick of it.

"Icestar," she meowed, bowing to him. "I am District Thirty-Four's Leader. I realize that I can seem hostile on first sight, but it's just how my demeanor is. I really meant to only get to know you before you became Leader. You will become Stripestar, yes?" She asked, her inquisitive stare locking on his.

"Yeah, I will. I'll be called Stripestar," he mewed, meeting her inquisitive gaze.

"Well, here's some advice: try not to break your own rules, I know more than you think," she meowed, turning, holding her tail up in the air as she left. He silver and gray pelt was seeming to sparkle.

"Wonder what she means," he mewed to himself. "Oh well, guess I'll find out later."

"Stripepaw, get up! It's almost moonhigh, but Berrymoon and the others need your help!" Summerpaw's anxious meow awoke him, and he bolted up.

"No time! If I want to become and actual Leader, I need to et my name! Follow the stars…" He gazed up at the sky, it was pitch black except for a long line of white, twinkling stars.

"I'll be right back... I hope…!" Stripepaw yowled behind him, as he raced off after the stars. After trekking through burrs and leaves and sticks, and then was astonished at his find.

In the center of a small clearing, 36 cats were standing there, and each one looked happy, and even acting as if it was holiday of some sort.

"Stripepaw is here!" One called, a tomcat with dark gray fur, and an aging white muzzle. His burly voice was met with yowls of achievement.

"What…?" Stripepaw was more confused than ever, 36 other cats surrounding him.

Suddenly, he plucked out Icestar's silver and tabby pelt from the crowd, and noticed she wore a look of pride on her face. Stripepaw gave her a confused glance, and then the silver she-cat got up and chuckled.

"Stripepaw, this is how we all became Leader. You will become one today. I'm sure the Nursery Cats told you about some of us. I'm Icestar, as you know, and here are some of my friends, Duskstar, Brownstar, Goldenstar, Lightstar, and Oceanstar," five cats came up at the mention of the names, and each gave a bow to Stripepaw.

"You will join or rank now," a mottled brown tabby said, and judging off his looks, Stripepaw decided he was Brownstar.

"Stripepaw to become a Leader, stand on that rock," Icestar pointed her tail to a smoothed rock with the molds of countless cat prints on it. Stripepaw nodded, hopping onto the rock.

"Next, we will gather around you. Each one of us tells you our name, then gives you a tip of advice. Good luck!" Icestar jumped towards the back of a long line of cats, and the first cat he saw was a blue-gray, aging tom with scraggly fur.

"I am Jeanstar, and my advice to you is… Don't press your District into doing something they don't want to do," Jeanstar meowed, then plaintively dipped his head, and then moved on. The next cat was a tawny she-cat with orangey flecks.

"I am Sandstar, and my advice is to never snarl at a friend. They may take it the wrong way," she dipped her head, the continually moving on.

The next cat was a brownish-gray tomcat with amber eyes and a soft brown chest. He appeared much younger than Jeanstar, and also looked much happier than Sandstar when she told him her piece of advice.

"I am Dirtstar, and my advice is… Don't forget to take regular baths, or your mate won't be very happy!" He giggled, and then bounced away. Dirtstar didn't seem serious, and his name didn't seem to really bother him. Perhaps something happened to his mentor as well.

The fourth feline was a golden-brown tom with white paws. His eyes were an emerald green, and his ears were a light pink. They stuck straight up of his head.

"I am Emeraldstar, and my advice is to keep your focus, do not break off from the District's real problems, not your own," and with that, he moved off, letting the next cat to pull up.

The next cat was pure gray, no markings at all. He had serious dark turquoise eyes, and his tail was perfectly still.

"I am Navystar, and my advice is to never be too strict, but to never let anyone walk all over you," Navystar mewed, dipping his head. This all repeated until the rest were finished, and he learned a good amount of new names. Each piece of advice was either about honor, glory, defending your District, decision-making, and even mates.

"Now, Stripepaw you become a Leader. From this point on, until your spirit walks with District Thirty-Eight, you will be known as Stripestar, Leader of District Thirty-Five," Icestar meowed proudly, and then yowls and meows of excitement and happiness echoed through the air. Stripestar sheepishly hid his head, then looked up proudly.

"I will obey everyone's command of me," he mewed. He then winked at Icestar, then bolted for home. He wanted to know what had had Summerpaw so worried before he left.

"Summerpaw?" He asked as he came back into the District he'd left. She popped her head up, and then bolted over to him.

"What happened Stripepaw? Did you get your Leader name?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Stripestar, not Stripepaw. And what was it you wanted me to sort out before I left?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Oh, cool! Well, nothing really. Berrymoon was bickering over something and I knew e was rather afraid of you," she giggled, " well, good luck, and I know you'll make us a great District, Stripestar! And, well, can you help us though? Sparrowbird was hurt worse," she mewed, her voice becoming grim.

"Sparrowbird? She was fighting?" He meowed in shock. Sparrowbird knew her injuries weren't fully healed, so why would she try to battle dogs?

"She's alive, but she was…" Summerpaw meowed grimly. She got up, and moving nonchalantly into the medicine den. Stripestar followed her.

Once they reached her den, Sparrowbird was laying on the ground, and every breath of her heaved.

"Aw, Sparrowbird…" Stripestar mewed under his breath. He came towards her, sniffing her. He backed away at the tang of blood in his nose.

"Mottlepelt looked at him, and she shook her brown, scraggly head. Stripestar got the message; Sparrowbird wasn't going to make it, and he also knew Sparrowwing would be affected the most.

"Someone should tell Sparrowwing, Sparrowbird is her younger sister," Stripestar meowed carefully. He nodded towards Juniperberry. "You go. If anyone else went and she knew them well, if they hid their emotions, she would think they didn't care. Since she doesn't know you, she'll be less angered," Stripestar meowed.

"Okay, Stripestar, but after all the injuries we've gotta leave. Our District may be in danger," Juniperberry meowed, swaying his tail naturally. He got up, and gave Stripestar a mournful look. "I hope she doesn't die, but hopes are simple wishes that District Thirty-Eight cannot make true. I have advice for you as well, Stripestar-don't give false hope, it only brings more pain when hope fails."

"I understand, Juniperberry," Stripestar mewed, bowing his head. He looked back at Sparrowbird. The gray-brown she-cat was lying in a heap on the ground, still heaving in the effort to breathe.

"Summerpaw, Mottlepelt, Magykfur, Berrymoon, can you guys do anything?" He asked, a mournful look appearing in his eyes. The she-cat may have only been his Nursery Cat for about a moon, but he still felt a connection to the she-cat. Her dusty-brown-and-gray fur was very calming, and her demeanor was jokingly calm and perceptive.

"What? Sparrowbird?" Sparrowwing's alarmed voice echoed throughout the medicine den as the older she-cat shot in, looking for her sister, only to see the she-cat crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Sparrowbird!"

The younger sister mewled pathetically, then looked at her sister through half-open eyes.

"Sparrowwing, I tr-tried t-to fight, I-I d-did, and-d I want-ted to h-help, b-but my old in-njuries st-stopped m-me," Sparrowbird explained, beginning to tear up.


	7. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter Seven-A Secret Revealed**

"Sparrowbird, you didn't have to fight," Sparrowwing mewed closely to her sister's ear, purring softly. Sparrowwing shifted uncomfortably, then whispered, "You could have just stayed out of it."

"No, i-it wouldn't be worthy then. I-I chose t-to live this p-path and to d-do th-this, so n-now, I w-will d-die under that proc-clamation…" She trailed off as a spasm of pain shot through her, and then wheezed breathing echoed after it. Sparrowwing hissed in anger, sorrow, and many other unnamable feelings. She shot an ugly look at the Medicine Cats.

"Can't you fix her?" She asked, scowling at them. Berrymoon and Juniperberry shook their head. The District 35 Cats only looked at their paws, and twitched their whiskers. Sparrowwing snarled.

"Find a way!" She hissed, but Sparrowbird grabbed her by the tail.

"Stop, i-it's not th-their fault…" The she-cat trailed off. She coughed violently, and then another spasm made her wail in agony. She was trembling uncontrollably afterwards.

"We can't, Sparrowwing," Summerpaw mewed unhappily, scowling at her paws.

"It's okay, Summerpaw," Sparrowwing began, "it was wrong of me to blame you. You and the others did all you could. I've got to return to my House."

Stripestar watched her leave. He then beckoned Berrymoon and Juniperberry with his tail, and the two toms didn't hesitate.

"Yes, Stripestar?" Berrymoon asked, looking intently down at the young Leader.

"Juniperberry, Berrymoon, do you think you could stay for tomorrow?" The male cats shook their heads.

"Icestar will need us back, and you, you need to get used to run this group, and we'd make that difficult," Berrymoon mewed. Juniperberry murmured in agreement.

"Alright, thanks anyways guys," he meowed, bowing his head to them. He then left the Den, padding his way over to the Nursery, he wanted to let Gracehail hear the news.

"Gracehail?" He asked, wandering into the Den. The she-cat meowed in return, and he soon spotted her. She was eating a mouse towards the back of the den, while cleaning blood from her fur. She had minor scratches and cuts, injuries that would simply heal in time, and weren't worth precious herbs.

"Stripestar?" She mewed, meeting him towards the beginning of the Den.

"Gracehail, have you heard about Sparrowbird? She's hurt bad," he mewed quietly, waiting for her response.

"No, I haven't, what's wrong with her?" Concern ebbed in her voice, and Stripestar hated it. He hated it. Now he has to break malicious news to a perfectly good Nursery Cat.

"She's dying to put it bluntly," he felt his mouth become dry saying the words. "Sparrowwing just saw her, but she got depressed and left."

"Oh, it'll be fine, Stripestar. When she dies, she'll enter the ranks of District Thirty-Eight. Sparrowwing will eventually see her," Gracehail answered, but it was obvious she was quite alarmed. "May I see her?"

"Of course," Stripestar replied. The older Nursery Cat padded on over to the Medical Den, only to see a horrid scene.

"Sparrowbird!" She gasped in horror, then came closer to the female cat. "You're hurt really badly!"

"Th-that's… n-not an exag…exaggeration…" She meowed in reply, only to break off in a spasm of terrifying mewls of pain.

"Please don't speak, Sparrowbird. Your journey to District Thirty-Eight will be difficult enough without it," Mottlepelt mewed grimly. A spasm ripped through the young cat's body, then went limp, as if on cue. Gracehail made a gagging sound then ran out the Den, as if she were going to become sick watching the whole event. Summerpaw turned away and clenched her eyes shut tightly, and Stripestar hissed in angst.

"Alright, clear out!" Magykfur hissed, his own discomfort displayed in his ruffled fur. Stripestar and the District 34 Cats cleared out of the Den. Berrymoon nudged Stripestar.

"We'd better go. Sparrowbird was the only one who wasn't dead with that bad of an injury. Mottlepelt, Magykfur, and Summerpaw can handle it from here," Berrymoon mewed, then nodded towards Juniperberry. "Let's go find Icestar!"

He watched the two toms race off, looking for the silver and blue-gray she-cat. He sighed deeply. _Who aren't dead, _the words of Berrymoon haunted him. "So there are many cats that are dead besides Jackstar," he meowed to himself. "Well, better go tell a Fighter to find out."

He padded off, searching for a Fighter or House Honorary to carry out the drastic duty. Sparrowwing has just witnessed her sister in agony, so not her. Raindrip's with his Apprentice, so not him. Maybe… Rainpaw from Sparrowwing's!

He darted for the she-cat's house. Perhaps she'd let Rainpaw do it? He was an okay Apprentice, and Jackstar had apprenticed him.

"Sparrowwing!" He called, and then the wobbly she-cat appeared. It was obvious she had been weeping for her sister, as her face was red and swollen.

"What, Stripestar?" She was annoyed considering her tone, and Stripestar didn't want to pester her.

"Can I see Rainpaw? I have a duty for him," he explained, dipping his head in respect. The she-cat needed it more than ever.

"Yes," she hissed dryly. "Rainpaw! Stripestar wants to see you!" The tomcat came skidding across the floor, paws scrabbling to get a hold. Once he did, he thrusted himself in Stripestar's direction.

"Yes?" He asked anxiously. Stripestar may have been his denmate, and a little younger than him, but he was Leader now, so Rainpaw didn't care.

"I need you to find how many cats joined District Thirty-Eight during the battle, with specific names, no details needed," Stripestar meowed carefully. Sparrowwing was already seething in anger and agony before he came, so he'd only managed to make it worse.

"You want MY Apprentice to figure out something that horrid? You're worse than Jackstar!" She hissed in fury. She couldn't BELIEVE what she was hearing.

"Sparrowwing, what you witnessed doesn't mean you have full rights to blame me and address my decisions so harshly! I run this ship now, and if you don't like it, walk the plank! Rainpaw has been running errands, let him do something of House Honorary stature," he half-hissed, half-meowed, then flicked Rainpaw on the ear with his tail. "Go."

The tom nodded quickly and then bolted out the cat door.

"I can't believe you," Sparrowwing mewed darkly. "Yeah, my sister died, but what if Greekheart's dead? What're you gonna tell him then? 'Sorry kiddo, I was just getting' you ready?' He's still young! What if Jailbird is dead? 'Sorry kiddo, that's the way of life?' Well, I don't like it!" She hissed in his ear.

"Sparrowwing, he's younger and wouldn't understand it as well as you, so he'll be able to deal with it a lot better. I understand it because I think about it, he thinks about his training with you to become House Honorary," Stripestar mewed, exasperated. Sparrowwing wasn't convinced. She huffed in disagreement, then muttered and disappeared into another room.

Stripestar shrugged and left, disappearing through the cat door. He understood her worry, but he was Leader now, wasn't he? _Ugh, none of this makes sense…_

He padded to his den, which was nothing really. He went to Jackstar's old Twowalker home, who was either too fearful of the dogs to appear or too old and cranky to care. He launched himself up onto the roof, and lay down. The day had began to turn to night and the tang of blood was still in the air, and he was also just exhausted.

A nudge from behind woke him. Glittering green eyes peered at him through the darkness. A swish of a tail, and the figure was in front of him.

"Stripestar," she mewed, trying to keep a low voice. It was Summerpaw most definitely.

"Summerpaw, what part of you're a Healer don't you get?" He hissed, beginning to growl. Pain ebbed in his eyes, but it was obvious he felt wrong of it. She winced. _How does he know?_

"I just wanted to let you know Rainpaw's come back, and that… I hope you have a nice Leadership," she meowed, backtracking her words a little. No matter how much she wanted him, her duties wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry Summerpaw, but if this happens anymore… You sneaking off, trying to get me to come with you, I'll have to put you under another Apprenticeship, like for House Honorary or Fighter," he meowed sternly. He saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"I don't like being Healer anyway," she purred victoriously. Stripestar groaned deeply, then sighed.

"Well, still, I don't like it, you being a Healer and all," he meowed. "Now go get me your brother."

She nodded and raced off to find the splatter-colored tomcat. She soon returned with him by her side, and he looked shaken up.

"Yes?" Stripestar asked, and he jumped. He seemed a little surprised by Stripestar's question.

"Oh, uh, about three cats are dead," he reported, looking at his paws, shifting around uncomfortably.

"I found Janepaw, Marcopaw, and…" he let the sentence trail on when Stripestar thought he'd say Nightpaw, but then he was shocked at the next answer.

"Devilpaw," Stripestar felt a huge lump grow in his throat. His own brother had been killed. All three were Apprentices too. Not to mention Jackstar and Sparrowbird. How many cats had he sent to their death from District 34?

"D-Devilpaw?" Stripestar asked tentatively. Rainpaw nodded vaguely, and then looked at his paws. "Lay all five bodies out, we will sit vigil for them. Unlike Swifttail, we will make sure their journey to District Thirty-Eight is as peaceful as possible. Lay the Apprentices together though, and be sure to find their mentors, let them know," Rainpaw dipped his head, then ran off. Stripestar felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. _What a day, _he thought.

Rainpaw soon returned with Squeakbubble, Harehop, and Siriusspring. All three looked grief-stricken and defeated. It took a second for Harehop to register all that had happened. His first Apprentice had died in a battle for adult cats. Marcopaw had been a tough young cat to train due to his "I don't need anybody" attitude, but he would be missed dearly.

Each looked at Stripestar intently, waiting for an order.

"You may keep vigil, and we will hold a ceremony tonight," Stripestar mewed quietly, bowing his head. Suddenly, a blur of black made its way in the corner of his eye.

"Stripestar! I can't find Rocketpaw!" He exclaimed, tail puffed and eyes wide in shock. Stripestar yowled out unhappily.

"First Devilpaw, now Rocketpaw? Well, why not add Gizmopaw?" He hissed, lashing his tail. He then turned to Rainpaw. "Gather the remaining Apprentices and find Rocketpaw, but only if they're healthy enough to move and use basic fighting moves."

"Yes sir!" Rainpaw meowed enthusiastically. He darted off, looking for Rocketpaw and the other Apprentices. Stripestar growled, then stalked off to Jackstar's old House. He sighed and pawed at a mouse that had been left. It smelled of his family, but he didn't seem to care. Rocketpaw's scent beat his nose, but he was too tired to care…or was he?

"Rocketpaw!" He shot up, eyes wide in alarm. He scented his brother, and the scent led to the woods. Stripestar sniffed the air to determine it was Rocketpaw, then padded swiftly down a freshly cut path.

"Psst, Stripestar!" A voice called, and Stripestar breathed sigh of relief at the sound of his brother.

"Rocketpaw, you nearly gave Plutonight a heart attack!" He began scornfully, only to have Rocketpaw give him a frown.

"I had to get away to tell you something. I don't think Summerpaw belongs a Healer. She just doesn't seem to want to do it, and…" His brother's ears began to become hot and red, and he shifted uncomfortably, looking at his paws. "And I want her to be happy."

"Well," Stripestar felt dumbfounded. How had he not known his own brother had a crush on a she-cat that hardly even looked at him? It was true; Summerpaw hardly ever looked at Rocketpaw, and even then she was just annoyed with him. Rocketpaw never slowed down and was just too fast and jumpy, equaling annoyance. "I could change her job, but what would I tell Mottlepelt and Magykfur? They would simply feel overestimated and put down."

"You can meet with them before the announcement, and you could meet with Summerpaw before then," Rocketpaw suggested hopefully. Stripestar nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	8. More Secrets, Revved Engines

**CHAPTER EIGHT-MORE SECRETS? DEAR, DISTRICT THIRTY-EIGHT…**

**The dogs may have left, but what they did hasn't.**

"May every cat in Catopia District Thirty-Five gather beneath Jackstar's House for an official Meeting!" Stripestar yowled across the opening, and soon enough cats gathered below him on the roof. He waited for all the murmuring to quiet down, then he began.

"Cats fought bravely in every which way during the battle against the dogs, and today, we honor them. I know all the cats that died, and will announce their names. We lost three Apprentices, and a proud Nursery Cat. Devilpaw, Marcopaw, Janepaw, and Sparrowbird died. Sparrowbird fought bravely till her death, and she will be remembered every day in this District. Janepaw, Marcopaw. Both were skilled Fighters and loyal cats. Marcopaw may have been ornery, but we must remember he trained hard every day. Devilpaw. He was my brother and an excellent House Honorary-to-be. Siriusspring, Gracehail, myself, and every other cat in this District shall remember him forever. Siriusspring, I'll be sure to get you a new Apprentice one day," he finished. He was going to announce Summerpaw's Apprenticeship change, but after everyone chattered and mourned for a second.

"I have another announcement," he meowed, "Summerpaw, please step forward." Her golden ears became a darker orange, and her tail brushed the ground harshly in embarrassment.

"You have proven time and time again that you have no desire to be a Healer. Mottlepelt, Magykfur, you two \have done nothing wrong, It is simply that Summerpaw doesn't want to follow the path of the one that heals others. Summerpaw, do you have an idea of what you wish to be?" He asked, looking questioningly at her. She looked up at him, then looked at her paws and shuffled them.

"A Nursery Cat," she replied. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Nursery Cats could have mates and kits and could also look after them, but they have to know basic medical skills and the skills to discipline. She had the medical skills, but disciplining skills? Not hardly. The she-cat could hardly discipline herself.

"Well, I'm sure Gracehail can teach you," he halfly meowed in answer to his own question, then looked at Gracehail. "Are you ready for a new Apprentice?"

She nodded gratefully, almost running up to the place where Summerpaw stood. Summerpaw's ears looked red enough to fry eggs on, and her whiskers twitched impatiently. Gracehail seemed to get the message, and she led her new Apprentice down into the crowd.

"I have yet ANOTHER announcement," he meowed. Some cats in the crowd laughed a little. "The Meeting of all thirty-seven Districts is tomorrow. I must choose five Fighters, three House Honoraries, three Apprentices, one Healer, one Nursery Cat, and a Messenger. I will take Rocketpaw, Summerpaw, Gizmopaw, Steelfur, Plutonight, Grillblaze, Trailblaze, Indigoeye, Raindrip, Greekheart, Sparrowwing, Magykfur, Gracehail, and Broilheart. Meet me tomorrow early in the morning. That, is my last announcement. You all are dismissed," he called the words everyone begged to hear finally.

He sighed, flicked his tail, then padded over to a cave-like entrance. He had been able to dig another hole under the House yesterday, and it was muddy just as Jackstar's had been. A pang of immorality hit him. It felt so wrong to be sleeping in Jackstar's place, yet so right. He sighed and buried his head between his paws.

"Wake up, Stripestar!" The voice of Rocketpaw entered his ears, and he remembered the Meeting. "Meetings" take about the whole day due to the fact 37 Districts have Leaders that must speak along with any side comments. "Time for the Meeting!"

He nodded, and padded out into the open. All the cats he had called yesterday stood before him. All 14. Rocketpaw bounced happily beside him, tail twitching in excitement. They began walking, and soon were out of District 35. They stared down the vicious blacktop of the Thunderpath, as if it were a scorpion and would sting you. Gizmopaw hissed at it once or twice, spitting at the end.

After many heartbeats, a clearing behind a thicket of bushes and trees came into view. No people in cars would see them, and the mewing and meowing would be kept to a minimum. Stripestar kinked his tail over his back, signaling for everyone to go in, and then he followed them.

Cats of all colors were there. Blue/gray ones, black ones, golden/brown ones… He had never seen so many cats. 37 cats had to share before the day was over, so as soon as Stripestar hopped onto a long, decomposing log, a cat with ruffled black fur yowled. "Cats of all Districts, be quiet!"

A muddy brown tomcat sighed. "Young 'uns. Gotta act all crazy and be rude."

When everyone quieted down, a pure white she-cat at the other end of the log spoke. "I am Mothstar, and I lead District One. We were fine for this part of the year, and food was plentiful. We also have two new Apprentices. Shrewpaw, Streampaw, please step forward," two toms came forward. One was a dusty, light brown. The other had black marks on silver fur, hence the name **Stream**paw.

They bowed then returned to a group of lighter colored cats. Most were a dusty brown, others a pale cream, and some a beautiful white, just like Mothstar.

"We also have a new Fighter. Glassriver, you may come forward," a white tom with blue/gray speckles came forward, and he looked like his fur was actually glass in a river. _Mothstar must be very good with names…_

"Copperstar, anything you wish to say?" She asked, looking at a brown male. His fur was sleek and brown, and it seemed to shine in the sunlight. He stood up straighter, and said, "Of course Mothstar."

"Prey has been plentiful. We have been blessed with three new kits. Drakekit, Myrakit, and Opalkit. Their mother is Roseberry. We, too, have new Apprentices, but four. Nickelpaw, Silverpaw, Dimepaw, and Tippaw. We are proud to show them. Step forward, you four." A brown she-cat, with fur much like Copperstar, came forward. Along with a silver she-cat with white flecks, a pure gray tom, and another gray tom with black at the tip of his tail. Each bowed nervously then returned to the crowd of gray and sleek-brown cats.

"I have nothing further to say. Bladestar, anything to say?" A pure black tom with crisp emerald eyes sat next to him, and he lashed his tail back and forth like it was a blade. And his voice was even more sinister.

"That was Copperstar from District Two. I am Bladestar, Leader of District Three. I only have one announcement. I now have an Apprentice. Please step forth, Axelpaw." A dark gray tabby came forward, but his head was down and he was trembling. Whispers of how underfed he was and how nervous he was rippled throughout the crowd. He trembled even more when he looked up at the line of 37 Leaders.

"Axelpaw, you may go back," Bladestar said hastily. The gray tabby nodded and didn't waste any time returning to a crowd of black and gray tabbies. Stripestar shivered. He was glad he didn't live in District 3.

"Bladestar, are you finished?" A purely orange she-cat asked politely. He nodded his slate-black head, and she began.

"I am Tangerinestar. I lead District Four, and I have little to announce. Only that we have a new House Honorary. Vineclaw, can you please come out?" She asked, and sure enough, a white tom with orange tabby splotched came out of the dazzling array of colors from District 4.

His ears became bright red, when he saw all the cats looking at him. He quickly stepped back into the crowd before Tangerinestar told him to. She chuckled slightly, then continued.

"Now, all I have to announce is a new group of cats has made it onto our territory. Some of our Fighters has had to fight them on occasions. I'll only say, be wary, and don't let Apprentices fight them. They are terribly strong, and I believe they wish to make a District Thirty-Eight of the living world. Then we'd be calling District Thirty-Eight District Thirty-Nine," she joked a little, regaining her composure. "Just be careful, and DO NOT underestimate them."

"Thank you, Tangerinestar, for that, interesting tidbit," the same brown tom who had told everyone to be quiet voiced. "I am Trunkstar, and I lead District Five. I have quite some announcements. First, a House Honorary had kits last night. Dovekit and Swankit. Dovekit is gray and Swankit is pure white. Their Mom is Downfur. She'll keep watch over them. We also have five new Apprentices. Gazepaw, Beampaw, Lazerpaw, Trailpaw, and Duskpaw. Gazepaw is my Apprentice, now all of you come out," he meowed playfully, playing a "teenage boy" kind of appearance. Either he really thought that's how teen cats acted like, or he is just full of himself. Either way, Stripestar didn't trust him.

A pure black tom with white feet stepped out, and Stripestar guessed he was Gazepaw, one day to be Gazestar. Another yellowish she-cat stepped forward, and dipped her head. Beampaw, Stripestar guessed by her smile on her face. Lazerpaw followed her, and Stripestar immediately knew why he was called Lazerpaw. His eyes were a striking blue. They were very bright and liquid-like, and seemed to stare right into you.

A brown tom with ruffled fur on his head came next, and he simply sat, and acted a lot like Trunkstar. A black she-cat with dark-gray stripes came next, and she was very quiet.

Trunkstar dismissed and then looked down at his paws. "I have some bad news as well. One of our Fighters, Nailclaw, died. He was by a monster on the Thunderpath chasing a rabbit. Stripestar hissed inwardly. How would you know what he was doing when he died unless you were there?

Stripestar saw a black female cat in the crowd of District 5 cats screw her face in a snarl, clawing at the earth.

"Nothing more," Trunkstar mewed quietly. A remorseful look on his face, but Stripestar didn't trust it. He treated the fake remorse like a snake, one bite, and you're dead.

"I am Twinklestar," a grayish she-cat with white splotches meowed across the opening after Trunkstar, shifting uncomfortably. She rambled on about something over Apprentices, but when he heard something of a black Apprentice found on the brink of death hit his ears, he perked them immediately. District 6 actually isn't very far from District 35. A shortcut through the woods, and you're there. Had Devilpaw somehow managed to survive and get there?

"He has barely visible gray markings, and looks like he was attacked by claws and teeth of huge proportions. Stripestar, do you know who he is?" She asked, noticing Stripestar had started lashing his tail and listening intently. He jumped off the log and padded down to her.

"Possibly. During an invasion of dogs, we thought we lost an Apprentice. His name was Devilpaw, and he had dark gray stripes, hardly visible. His ears were a magenta-like color and he has blue eyes," Stripestar reported. Twinklestar's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"He matches your description perfectly. Sapphirepool, go get the black Apprentice, would you?" She said, looking at a light blue-gray she-cat who rushed off through the woods. She soon returned to a silenced crowd and black, malnourished cat in her jaws. Stripestar nearly broke into tears, recognizing his brother.

"Devilpaw!" Stripestar nudged his chin, hoping to rouse him. Sapphirepool helped, pawing at his side. He did stir eventually, looking up at Stripestar gratefully.

"Stripepaw," he mewed, barely audible.

"Stripe_star_," Stripestar corrected tearfully. Devilpaw looked at his brother, wide-eyed.

"Jackstar's dead?" He asked, nearly gasping, but his emaciated body wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, but you're not. We all thought you were," Stripestar mewed to his brother. Sapphirepool grabbed him again, since he was as big as Stripestar, and set him with the crowd of District 35 cats. Broilheart immediately took the black Apprentice in his mouth, and then began to lick him. Magykfur soon came up and did the same, but announced her needed to be given more help.

"Stripestar, may I please take Devilpaw back and have him examined by Mottlepelt and myself?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, please do," Stripestar meowed quickly in return.

Twinklestar nodded to Sapphirepool, then continued. "I have no further announcements."

"I am Groundstar," a cream-brown tom announced. "I lead District Seven, and I have no announcements."

"I am Oceanstar, I lead District Eight," a beautiful blue/gray she-cat meowed, and then continued, "we have news. We have a new kit and Apprentice. The kit is Unokit. His mother is Cleftbush. Cleftbush, do you want to show your kit?" A dusty brown she cat nodded and stepped forward with a calico colored kit in her jaws. It's odd to see a male calico, but it may mean good luck for District 8. She came up on the log, and held him out for all to see. Some cats whispered excitedly at how a male had been a calico.

"Thank you, Cleftbush. You and Unokit are dismissed," she mewed, and the creamy brown female padded back to the crowd of dusty brown and calico cats. District 8 was known for calico and brown cats.

"The Apprentice is Waterpaw, and he is not here with us at the moment. He is back at the District, helping his mentor," she meowed.

And on and on it went until Icestar's name was called. Stripestar listened intently.

"We have quite a bit of news," she began, her voice bitter. "Six of our cats died helping District Thirty-Five with a dog invasion. Plastertree, Fatefall, Treeclimber, Starrynight, Whitepaw, and Northwind. They all died bravely, helping another District that needed help," she meowed, her voice bittersweet.

Disapproving hisses and snarls broke out among the group of District 34 cats, and Icestar gave them a cold look. They all stopped, but their tails continued to lash out furiously.

"But we have three new Apprentices and a new Fighter and Healer. Dairypaw, Mewpaw, Gracepaw, Couragerisk, and Creamfoot. And, I'll add on that I am Icestar, Leader of District Thirty-Four."

Stripestar got the hint it was directed more so at the District 34 cats, as they had started mumbling and hissing among themselves again.

"Stripestar?" She turned to him, and he jumped, ruffling the brown cat's fur next to him.

"Like Icestar, we too have casualties. Marcopaw, Sparrowbird, Janepaw, and Jackstar…" he looked at the ground, infuriated. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and threatened to release. "Food is plentiful. We have six new Apprentices, and I'm the new Leader. Nightpaw, Rainpaw, Summerpaw, Devilpaw, Gizmopaw, and Rocketpaw. Also, our mother died before the big battle with the dog's, Swifttail. And may I thank District Thirty-Eight that Devilpaw hasn't died," he meowed. "I have no further news."

He didn't bother to listen to District 36 and 37's news, so the Meeting was finally brought to a close. Trunkstar called out "Back to your Districts, everyone!" And everyone started to clear out.

Stripestar thought of the day. _Strange. I didn't think District 34 would lose six cats. What about District Three? Bladestar must be slowly killing them, the way I see it. _Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his head.

_Bladestar must know how it feels to get treated so badly. We attack him, but in due time._


	9. Reminders, and the Plan is Devised!

**CHAPTER 9-**

**Reminders, and the Plan Is Devised!**

"Let every cat in the District gather beneath Jackstar's House!" Stripestar yowled, awaiting the cats in the District. Soon enough, a swathe of cats as below him.

"It seems we have forgotten our duties," he began bitterly, looking at Greekheart. The she-cat had been outside earlier for no reason but to sunbathe, and House Honoraries aren't supposed to go outside unless it is an emergency.

"House Honoraries are cats that belong to their Twowalkers, try and protect them from harm, and to keep their kits company. House Honoraries are not to leave their House for any reason unless it is an emergency. Healers heal injured cats, and if there are none, you busy yourselves by collecting herbs and cleaning your den and sorting herbs. Fighters are supposed to gather food and keep the District strong and fit. And when the District is happy, you feed yourselves and train your Apprentice. If you have no Apprentice, you sleep to gather energy. If you're fully energized, you may do what you wish. Apprentices are to obey their instructors without hesitance or reproach. Am I clear?" He announced, and a stunned crowd looked back up at him. They obviously didn't see him as a strict authority figure. Stripestar guessed it was a safe bet to say they did now.

"You are dismissed," he growled, flicking his tail in annoyance. After everyone but Magykfur and Mottlepelt disappeared, he called them.

"I need to know, could you tell if a sickness was ravaging Bladestar's District, Magykfur?" He asked, his eyes dimming.

"Yes. No sickness, but certainly starvation. He was weak, and had no business coming to the Meeting," Magykfur growled, his fur bristling, coming up in clumps of spines due to his fur being raggedy and musty.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we're launching Mission Save Apprentices," he grinned. He waved his tail triumphantly behind him.

"Stripestar, it is not our business to what happens to that Apprentice. If he dies, he dies. Bladestar would be to blame. His District would hate him, so he would be killed, if his District was powerful enough to," Magykfur meowed calmly. If Stripestar carried this out, would it be helpful, or harmful?

"Magykfur, that Apprentice looked ready to die right then and there. He was starving, and the rest of the District was looking thin and shaky too," Stripestar argued. "We MUST save them!"

Magykfur's fur bristled, gathering in clumps again. "No! It is their business!" He hissed.

"Magykfur, you are dismissed!" Stripestar hissed, and Mottlepelt followed after her counterpart. Stripestar lashed his tail, then padded into his den to think. He was going to think the whole thing out, and then tell the plan in about one moon.

_-One Moon Later-_

"May all cats in District Thirty-Five gather beneath Jackstar's House for a Meeting!" Stripestar yowled, waiting for the cats. When they came, shifting around, he began.

"I believe all our injuries have healed," he began carefully, looking for any signs of suspicion or anger. "And every cat who went to the Meeting, did you see Bladestar's District's cats? They were thin and weak. Bladestar is not to be trusted. Didn't you see that sly smile and lashing tail? His Apprentice could be dead at this very moment! We must go, and keep his cats from dying!" He howled in rage, flexing his claws against the ground.

"No, not now, Stripestar!" Grillblaze yowled out, standing up. "First, we must find a way and see if the cats would want us to take them in! If they don't, it's all a lost cause!"

"Grillblaze, you have a point…" Stripestar meowed to himself, and to Grillblaze. "I will send Heartpelt and Broilheart. After that, if the cats agree, we will go, and save them. We will kill Bladestar, get his Apprentice back up to speed (if he's even still alive), and then we will leave them, a safe District Three," Stripestar said. "This meeting is over."

Everyone murmured excitedly and chatted about it, and Heartpelt and Broilheart were getting traveling medicines from Magykfur and Mottlepelt. After that, they swiftly padded out the entrance to District 35 to go to District 3. Stripestar sighed then padded to Magykfur's and Mottlepelt's Den to check on Devilpaw.

He was curled up in a ball in the corner, sleeping a lot more soundly than last moon. His injuries were almost fully healed, and in only a few days, he would be ready for just about anything.

"Yo, Devilpaw, up!" He meowed playfully, and his brother's head shot up. He looked panicked for a second, then beamed intriguingly when he saw his brother. He waved his tail happily, but soon tears welled in the black cat's eyes.

"It's nice to get to see you," he meowed. It was true; every time he had tried to see his brother before, Mottlepelt and Magykfur had practically clawed his ears off, saying he needed rest.

"Yeah, sure is," he mewed back.

"I thought I was gonna die," he began, beginning to shiver. "I had tried fighting the dog that had killed Swifttail, and it bit me and clawed me, until I couldn't fight anymore. I had to get away, so I just went through the trees, and came at District Six's border. Their Fighters found me, that's all I remember," he mewed quietly. Mottlepelt came in just then, wide-eyed and fur bristled.

"Stripestar, why are you in here?" She hissed, trotting up to them.

"He's my brother and he's well enough to speak," he growled back. He looked at her right in the eye, and she learned enough from it to know to back away. She stalked the other way, angrily flicking her tail.

"Mottlepelt's been really on me about getting rest," Devilpaw meowed, chuckling a little. "Anyways, I guess I just missed you guys. Where's Gizmopaw and Rocketpaw?" He asked, peering to the entrance of the den.

"Doing their Apprentice duties, what you'll be doing if Mottlepelt ever let's you out of here," he joked, laughing with his brother.

"Man, I can't believe how much I missed you, bro," he said, hitting his brother's shoulder with his tail.

"Hey, I'm here for 9 more lifetimes. You'll see me for quite a while," Stripestar mewed, brushing Devilpaw's tail off his shoulder. "Anyways, did you hear the announcement?"

"Yeah. You're really getting into this leadery stuff, aren't you?" He asked, hitting Stripestar's shoulder again.

"Bro, knock it off, will ya?" He asked, catching Devilpaw's tail with a swift paw.

"Alright. I guess I'll be ready in like, a few days. That's if MOTTLEPELT EVER LETS ME OUT," he yowled, making the last part extra loud for Mottlepelt to hear.

"You're out in two days!" She hissed back, her fur beginning to smooth.

"So, can I see Gizmopaw and Rocketpaw?" He asked hopefully, whiskers twitching in anticipation.

"Not yet," Stripestar mewed to his brother. "Maybe later, but you'll see 'em later, bro," he called, leaving. Devilpaw's eyes filled in sorrow when he watched his brother leave.

Stripestar caught his brother's gaze just before he left, and he felt like a bee had just stung his nose. He tried to shrug off the sorrowful gaze, he couldn't.

The next few days were uneventful, and Stripestar spent them by ordering Fighters where to hunt for prey, talking with the Fighter Apprentices on battle moves for a fight at District 3, and…Summerpaw. She had been coming to his den very often, and she was happy for once. Two days later Devilpaw had been let out of Mottlepelt's and Magykfur's den, and then, on the second week after that day, Broilheart returned.

"Stripestar!" He howled, fur standing on end and eyes wide. He looked around wildly for his Leader, and it was Stripestar who had to find him.

"Whoa, calm down, what's wrong, Broilheart?" He asked, intrigued at Broilheart's sudden entrance without Heartpelt in tow.

"When I asked, the members said they'd be happy, but his careless Apprentice didn't notice Bladestar watching him and he attacked Heartpelt! I got her out, she's alive, but just barely! She's right outside the District! Get Mottlepelt and Magykfur!" He hurled out in a flood of words, his fur still ruffled and eyes still round with shock.

"We're coming!" Mottlepelt meowed out of her mouth, which was full of cobwebs. Magykfur followed, cobwebs and marigold in his jaws. Broilheart worriedly padded around, waiting to hear if Heartpelt would be okay or not. Stripestar hardly knew what was going on, but soon found out Heartpelt had had half her tail hanging off her body, and he ear had been torn.

Devilpaw hung anxiously around, pacing back and forth. After a few hours, Heartpelt was stable. Mottlepelt breathed a sigh of relief.

"He must have a few followers. I smelled Bladestar and two other cats. Probably ones he selected to keep fed and fit," she growled. "Bladestar is and evil cat."

"That's why we attack him-TOMORROW!" Stripestar growled, lashing his tail in a fit of fury. He hissed, hopping onto the roof of Jackstar's old home.

"Everyone, gather!" He hissed out across the area, and cats stalked to the roof, hissing and spitting retorts about the evil Bladestar.

"We are doing something! We are attacking Bladestar and his followers tomorrow!" He spat, waiting for an answer.

"Cats yowled in agreement, hissing and spitting their rage.

Summerpaw growled, and headed straight up to him though. "You could be leading more cats to their deaths," she growled quietly. Waving her tail behind her. "What if another important figure gets hurt?"

"They won't," he rivaled her gaze. "We have much more than three cats who wish to rip fur apart."

Summerpaw seemed calmed, and only smiled half-heartedly, padding back down to Gracehail.

He dismissed the cats, and then stalked into his den. Summerpaw followed him in, snuggling in beside him on the muddy ground.

"Goodnight, Stripestar," she mewed.

"Stripestar, it's time," Summerpaw meowed into his ear, sweet, but with a hint of bitterness. "Time to murder a cat."

"I don't think of it that way, Summerpaw. I think of it as rescuing cats from their deaths," Stripestar countered, growling a little. He trotted out, high and mighty, just as Jackstar was before him when he was young.

"Move out!" Stripestar hissed, his tail kinked over his back, signaling or them to follow. Everyone stalked impatiently behind him, growling as well. Only a few Fighters who chose to stay behind remained at the District. Stripestar began to lead them through a leaf-covered forest, one marked by unfamiliar boundaries. He remembered this all from Gracehail's and Sparrowbird's stories. He felt amazing, knowing he was saving cats from a horrible, long, painful death.

Soon, the forest turned to a Thunderpath. Monsters zoomed across it furiously, hustling back and forth. When a huge gap between Monsters came, Stripestar and the first half of cats rushed across. The Monster that was coming stopped, peering at the cats eerily. After they had all crossed, it charged up again and raced past.

They were at District 3, a short District, but it was dark and dingy, and had an eerie feel to it.

"Find Bladestar. If you find him, attack!" He told to about a fourth of the cats with him. To the other three-fourths, he said, "Get any cats who wish to leave! Look for Axelpaw!"

They all nodded enthusiastically and raced off. Stripestar went with the cats looking for Bladestar. He soon saw the black cat along with four other brown cats. They all looked at the District 35 cats in horror, and then they got up, and started to run, but it was easy to tell they were also a little emaciated, but no where near as bad as Axelpaw and the others. They all hissed and spat and lashed out claws, but were easily overpowered. Stripestar moved Broilheart, who was on Bladestar, and sunk his claws into him.

"Starving cats to become a loner is no way to do it! These cats do NOT deserve it!" He hissed, sinking his claws in even harder. "You die!"

Bladestar looked at him in a sorrowful, sly, and horror-stricken face. But he quickly turned it to rage and glared at Stripestar in horror.

"You are a nosy cat!" He spat. Stripestar only latched his jaws onto Bladestar's neck, crushing his jugular vein and killing him. His followers had fled, and all the cats wishing to leave had been gathered.

"Let's go!" Stripestar growled, beginning to run back to the District.

Back at the District, all severely sick and emaciated cats were rushed to Mottlepelt's and Magykfur's, while the okay cats were cared for by Fighters and House Honoraries. Axelpaw had been found, and he was in Mottlepelt's care. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were seemingly glued shut from the mucus accumulation around them. His ears were a dark magenta, and just screamed sickness.

"Stripestar, I don't think Axelpaw can be saved. He's so sick, he looks ready to drop dead now," she meowed worriedly, shooting Axelpaw a worried look. Stripestar padded over to the sickly, kit-like cat. He was twitching with his paws every once in a while too, Stripestar noticed.

"Stripestar, leave him alone. He is close to death, and needs no attention from you. Plutonight said he found him unconscious, so he will wake up very confused and angry," she explained, touching him on the shoulder. "Go talk to Devilpaw or something."

"Alright, I will," he meowed unhappily, glowering at the ground.

Devilpaw was outside, talking with Rocketpaw like there was no tomorrow.

"Devilpaw! Can I talk with you and Rocketpaw?"

"Sure, come on over, Stripes!" Rocketpaw yowled in response, waving his tail. "Come on!"

"Coming!" He swiftly bounded over, and began chatting with them. First about how Axelpaw was doing, what was going on, and even who would get their full name first.

"Can I be Rocketlaunch?" Rocketpaw asked excitedly, bouncing.

"Maybe…" Stripestar smirked.

"I wanna be Devilglare!" Devilpaw meowed, laughing, then glaring at Rocketpaw, only to laugh.

"Why Devilglare?" Stripestar asked, confused.

"'Cause! I like to glare!" Devilpaw joked, staring at him.

"Alright," Stripestar laughed, "well, I gotta go. See you later, Devilpaw and Gizmopaw!"

He trotted to Greekheart's House, and looked for Broilheart. The tomcat had padded in and lay down by Greekheart, seemingly traumatized by the whole event.

"They could have killed her," he meowed, his voice trembling.

"We know, Broilheart. But don't worry. Magykfur and Mottlepelt have only failed with cats who knew they would die, and Heartpelt knows she won't," Greekheart mewed plaintively.

"But still," Broilheart continued. "I'm glad Bladestar died!"

"Bet you are," Greekheart mewed halfly to herself.

"Hey, Greekheart," Stripestar interrupted, pushing the cat door open further, then jumping in. "Do you know where they're training the fit-ish Fighters?"

"Yes. Behind Jailbird's House. Be careful, Jailbird's being real stingy and surreal for some reason," she mewed, sounding rather confused.

"Jailbird's always acted that way around me," Stripestar meowed.

"Well, be careful."


	10. The Brother's Prophecy!

**CHAPTER 10:**

**The Bro's Prophecy**

"Jailbird! What is your issue?" Stripestar hissed at the black and gray tabby Fighter. Jailbird only snickered. He had pinned a District 3 Fighter beneath him, and his claws were flexing threateningly on his shoulders.

"What does it look like? Training," he replied with a sly tone. The cat underneath him looked at Jailbird, anger glazed over its eyes, and fury in every spit and hiss.

"Get off!" He growled, spitting afterwards. Jailbird only sunk his claws deeper.

"Shut up!" He hissed, but then three other Fighters, one from District 35, appeared in front of him. Ferocity blazed in each one's eyes, and fear started to emanate from Jailbird when Stripestar joined them. He knew Stripestar could kill, he'd witnessed him kill Bladestar. And some of how he killed the German shepherd. Stripestar was not to be taken lightly.

"Any closer and I'll rip his throat out!" He spat, drawing blood from where his claws were latched, making the cat under him squeal in pain.

Just then, a cat hopped on him from behind, biting at his neck and ripping claws through Jailbird's fur. It was Devilpaw! How had the black cat known? Why was he attacking?

"Making up-! For running off-! During the dog attack-!" He finally got out after a few of Jailbird's hisses cut him off.

He drew blood from the tabby cat, and Stripestar watched in awe. His brother was also a good Fighter, but he was a House Honorary-to-be. The cat that had been underneath him identified himself as Scarredleaf. He huffed and looked at the struggling cats.

"Devilpaw! He's three times your size!" Stripestar hissed to his brother who had been pinned under Jailbird just as Scarredleaf had and was tearing at Jailbird's underbelly.

"Jailbird!" A tom's voice cried, entering the fray. It was Gizmopaw! And not long after, Rocketpaw appeared! Stripestar hissed a curse under his breath and jumped on top of Jailbird, shoving Gizmopaw over.

Afterwards, he hissed in Jailbird's ear, "You are no longer a member of this District. You are banished. Leave!"

Jailbird replied with a stern "Yes!" He bolted, his wounds stinging and his fur clinging to him. Scarredleaf just stared at the running cat, amusement filling his gaze.

"Why did you all come here?" Stripestar asked his brothers, question littering his tone.

"What, the bro's can't stick together?" Rocketpaw joked, leaping onto Stripestar's tail.

"Well, I heard it all first, then Gizmopaw and Rocketpaw just followed me," Devilpaw mewed, scraping the earth with his paws. He seemed embarrassed, as if the whole thing was planned out and Stripestar knew it.

"Oh, come on! Bro's to the rescue!" Gizmopaw meowed, laughing and jumping in the air. Stripestar cuffed him on the ear and laughed some too, and then turned to Scarredleaf.

"I don't know what made him do that," he mewed, bowing respectfully to the older Fighter.

"It's fine. You and your brothers saved me. Once more, I am in District 35's debt," he meowed, also dipping his head. Devilpaw twitched his tail, then padded out of the place, Gizmopaw and Rocketpaw in tow.

Stripestar sighed, then walked out of the den. He looked around to be sure Jailbird hadn't returned, and when he saw he hadn't, he stalked back to his den. He lay down, and close his eyes. He wanted to sleep more than anything.

"Stripestar, come on," a sweet voice mewed in his ear, and when he opened his eyes, a starry figure loomed above him. It had dark blue eyes, and deep, deep magenta ears. It flicked its tail back and forth, awaiting him.

"Uh, sure," he replied, stumbling as he stood up. The area around him was smooth stone, rocks here and there, and then he saw four other cats. Five cats ended up staring down at him. With a jolt, he recognized one of them; a female cat with a bushy tail and white paws, while her eyes were a light aqua.

"Mom?" He squeaked, nearly bouncing over to her, but then remembered his composure and didn't. His eyes just watered and he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her. Then, he recognized the other figures! A grayish brown she-cat, a black Apprentice with amber eyes. A yellow she-cat with aqua eyes, and a mottled brown tabby with an amber gaze.

"Janepaw! Jackstar! Marcopaw! Sparrowbird!" He meowed excitedly. Jackstar hushed him.

"That is no way for a Leader to act," he mewed harshly. Stripestar felt shame ripple through his fur. He was acting like a moon-old-kit.

"Now, I have something for you," Swifttail mewed quietly, stepping forward. She lay down a mouse with four different colors on it, orange, black, gray, and silver.

The five cats he once knew disappeared with a flourish, and then a voice trickled into his ear….

_The four cats of these colors will one day save District 35, and then one will fall like his destined name._

The voice sent a shiver down his spine. Orange… Who is that? Silver… Who's that? Black…? Gray…?

He then woke his heart pounding and his eyes wide.

And he continued wondering for the next moon until he finally figured out who orange was. The cats never said "she," so it had to be a guy. And the orange was dark, not super light like Broilheart's. It was deep and dark, and no one else except Gizmopaw had fur like it.

"Gizmopaw," Stripestar whispered next to his brother one day. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, can we go to my den? Siriusspring's," he mewed. Stripestar nodded, padding after his brother. Soon, they appeared at a golden house with dark yellow shutters and a bright gold door. A small cat door allowed them in. It was green, which didn't match the colors at all.

"Well?" Gizmopaw asked, looking at his brother quizzically.

"Well, you see, Jackstar came to me in a dream, and gave me this," he pulled out the four-shaded mouse, and his brothers eyes went wide in fear and excitement.

"That orange is exactly my fur color!" He nearly hissed, excitement flooding him.

"Exactly. Jackstar said that four cats of these colors will save District 35, and one… One will not make it," Stripestar mewed half-heartedly. Gizmopaw looked at the mouse in shock.

"The gray… It matches your fur perfectly! The silver… It matches Rocketpaw! The black matches Devilpaw perfectly! And then orange matches my fur!" He cried, fear ripping through the air.

"So, we're the prophesized cats?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes," Gizmopaw meowed scarcely, his whole body beginning to shiver. "Should we tell Rocketpaw and Devilpaw?"

"Yes," Stripestar meowed. "They must know. One of us will die. And we all must know the odds."

"Okay, I'll go get them," Gizmopaw said, bounding off in search of his brothers. Stripestar just stood their, dazed, as if a dog had come and clawed him and then ran. One of them was going to die. But who? That question would haunt them all.

"We're here," Rocketpaw meowed from across the room, Devilpaw following him.

"What's up?" Devilpaw mewed, curling his tail around his body after he sat.

"Nothing good," Stripestar meowed grimly. "Something that may come as a shock and a death sentence."

"What?" Rocketpaw asked, a little frightened. "What do you mean?"

"See this mouse?" Stripestar pulled out the multi-colored animal. "It has four shades of coloring. Orange stands for Gizmopaw, silver stands for Rocketpaw, gray stands for me, and the black for Devilpaw."

Both cats gawked at him. "And what does that mean, exactly?" Devilpaw asked in a shaky mew.

"I had a dream from District 38. Jackstar told me that the cats of these fur colors would one day save District 35, and then one…one would die," Stripestar meowed, looking down at his paws.

"Whoa! We've been prophesized!" Rocketpaw exclaimed, launching himself in the air. "Awesome!"

"No! Not awesome! What if you're the one to die? What if I'm the one to die? What is Gizmopaw or Devilpaw is the one?" Stripestar snarled, bristling his fur. Rocketpaw shrank back a little, but understood his brother's actions. It would hit him very hard if any of his brothers were to die, but do they feel the same about him?

"Sorry," he mewed. Stripestar stepped away, flicking his tail agitatedly. Devilpaw stared at his paws.

"What does he mean 'Save District 35?'" Devilpaw asked, scraping the earth under his paws. He looked at Stripestar with fear hanging in his eyes. Stripestar nearly flinched, his brother was really scared, and he had reason to be. He had nearly died once.

"He means something might happen, I'd guess," Stripestar replied, shifting uncomfortably. He then caught his brother's gaze, which now seemed more petrified than ever. Now the cat was faced with the fact he might die, and that he has no clue what'd they'd be up against.

"Okay, so, we only know we're prophesized cats. Now we just wait to see what the heck happens!" Rocketpaw meowed, padding out of the den. "We'll find out soon enough."

"I guess, Rocketpaw. Alright, get back to your mentors and do your work! I have to go and talk about this with the Healers," Stripestar hissed playfully, darting from the den.

"Mottlepelt?" Stripestar called, stepping softly into the medical den. "How's Axelpaw and the others?"

"Fine," she mewed cognitively. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't come here to know that. I came to tell you about a dream I had, from District Thirty-Eight," he mewed plaintively. Mottlepelt's eyes flew wide in horror for a second, but then returned to normal. She whipped around to find Magykfur.

"Come on!" She hissed, and he followed, grunting. Mottlepelt looked at Stripestar expectantly.

"Jackstar told me, that the cats of these four shades," he pulled out the mouse, "will one day save District Thirty-Five, and that one will…die," he mewed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "But all I know is that it's me, Gizmopaw, Rocketpaw, and Devilpaw. The orange only matched Gizmopaw, the silver only matches Rocketpaw, the gray only matches me, and the black… it his deep gray marks, and only Devilpaw has those." He looked at Mottlepelt and Magykfur for answers, but only found astonished eyes gazing back at him.

"This means a grave time is coming, indeed," she mewed in deep thought. Magykfur sat and looked at the ground, as if it would give him the answer. "I believe it'll be Devilpaw or Rocketpaw that will be the ones who die. Rocketpaw has been acting… 'strange'…" she mewed, and Stripestar tilted his head in confusion.

"Devilpaw has been cursed much like Plutonight, and then Rocketpaw has been acting strange. Yesterday, he was helping Plutonight, and he ended up nearly fighting with him. He's getting real 'touchy' as I like to call it," she meowed, looking at Stripestar.

"Rocketpaw can be touchy at times, but that does seem unusual. I wonder…" he trailed off, racing out of the den. He found his brother eating a small squirrel with Gizmopaw.

"Rocketpaw," he called, awaiting his brother. He got up from Gizmopaw and stood with Stripestar.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you nearly fight with Plutonight yesterday?" He asked, looking at him intently. He thought he saw a flash of fear in his brother's eyes, but it disappeared very quickly.

"He was getting on my nerves!" Rocketpaw spat, glaring at Stripestar.

"Don't get touchy with me! I AM your Leader, and I tell YOU what to do, not the other way around!" Stripestar hissed, fur bristled and teeth bared. Rocketpaw looked at his paws in shame. He clawed at a few blades of grass, then spoke.

"Sorry, Stripestar. Plutonight was talking with me about how a Fighter fights to protect his District over anything, and I finally got annoyed with him rambling on and I told him, after he'd been rambling on for many, many heartbeats, to shut up. He glared at me like I'd been clawing his ears off for the last half hour, and then he started to scold me. I hissed and said shut up again, nobody cares, and then I stalked off," Stripestar could hardly believe his ears. His brother was known to get annoyed and to growl or hiss, but to never do anything that severe.

"Is it Summerpaw? Is that why you're getting, uh, 'touchy?'" Stripestar asked, pawing at the ground.

"I guess. I don't know, really."

"Well, I'm guessing you might want to leave the puberty mood swings out of your daily activities," Stripestar joked, and Rocketpaw lashed a paw at his shoulder playfully, blushing slightly.

"Hey!" He mewed, blushing a little more.

"OH so you ARE going through puberty!" Stripestar laughed, dodging his brother's paw swipe. Rocketpaw stuck his tail straight up in the air and marched away from his brother, his ears burning in embarrassment.

"Well, might as well go clear it with Mottlepelt," he mewed. Once at Mottlepelt's den, he spilled it all.

"Well," Mottlepelt began, "that explains Rocketpaw. Now the dream, I'd say wait it out until something happens. When something happens, that's when you need to worry."

"I agree," Magykfur grunted.

Stripestar dipped his head, and then left for a mouse at his den's doorstep. He took it, and went inside to eat it with Summerpaw, who was waiting inside, chewing on a squirrel.

"How come you're never training?" He asked honestly. She met his gaze without confrontation.

"Because, no one has kits! But Mottlepelt and Magykfur think Heartpelt might have kits," she mewed happily. "I can't wait!"

"Bet you can't," he mewed, lost in thought about the day.

"Something bothering you?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"Nothing, Summerpaw," he meowed in reply.

"Okay," she giggled a little, and put a sly look on her face.

"You know what, Stripestar," she said. "I can have kits now."

Stripestar gulped. "Okay…"


	11. A Twisted Outbreak

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**A Twisted Outbreak**

"Come on Summerpaw, let's go," Stripestar mewed to the sleeping she-cat, pawing at her side. She stirred, looked a little dazed for a second, but then looked lovingly up at Stripestar. He looked away, and she padded out of the den. He'd had quite, an, er, 'interesting' night.

He also padded out of the den, and looked around for Mottlepelt. He wanted to know for sure if Heartpelt could have kits.

"Mottlepelt!" He called once he caught a glimpse of the she-cat's gray-brown pelt. She stopped and looked questioningly at him.

"Is Heartpelt going to have kits?" He asked, and Mottlepelt replied with a sigh.

"Yes, and any day. In her weakened state, she probably can't manage it though. There really isn't anything but time that can heal her," she mewed. Stripestar wondered if Broilheart knew this.

"Does Broilheart know this?" He asked, pawing the earth. He wondered if the kits were Broilheart's as well.

"They are Broilheart's and he knows. He has been staying in Greekheart's House though, he's only come out to visit Heartpelt," she replied, then padded into the medical den.

Stripestar spent the next half-moon wandering and exploring everything about Leader's duties. Until one day, when Heartpelt went into labor.

"She's strong enough to give birth but she'll have a hard time," Mottlepelt told him. "It'll be best if you go get Broilheart to try and calm her down."

Stripestar nodded and ran off in search of the orange tabby Fighter. He found him in Greekheart's House, oblivious to any of the action. Stripestar padded up to him and hissed, "Broilheart! Heartpelt's having her kits!"

His eyes stretched wide and then he darted for the cat door, Stripestar in hot pursuit. They bolted across the Thunderpath blacktop and arrived at the medical den, hearing disheveled breathing from inside.

"Let me check and make sure Mottlepelt wants you inside," Stripestar meowed, and Broilheart nodded. Stripestar went inside and asked Mottlepelt, who replied with "Of course! She's been whining for him!"

"Broilheart, come in!" Stripestar yowled for him, and the orange tabby darted inside., franticly looking for the darker orange/red she-cat. He found her with a clump of other cats in the corner of the den. Katnip, District 3's Healer, watched the whole scene. It was the first time he'd seen a birth, and not have to assist. He was a little injured and malnourished, which is why he wasn't allowed to help, but otherwise he looked very interested in the whole seen. Katnip was a brown and black tom, his belly and legs black, the rest of him brown. Katnip was a unusually colored cat, but those colors were famous among the cats, just not together. Usually they'd be all brown or all black, not brown and black.

Heartpelt lay on the ground, and her breathing was labored, and it looked like her first kit was on its way into the world. Only a few heartbeats later, a black and orange tom was squealing out across the den. Axelpaw, on the far side of the den, perked his head up just enough to see the kit in Magykfur's jaws. After only a few more heartbeats, three more kits were squealing, and Heartpelt's breathing was beginning to return to normal. Broilheart had come in and was helping wash the kits. One was black and orange, the second was a black tabby, the third an orange/yellowish tabby, and the fourth was pure orange. Three toms and one she-cat.

"What are you going to name them?" Stripestar asked, looking at all the kits who were squeaking and squealing beside their mother.

"The black and orange one is going to be called Multikit, and the black tabby is going to be Darkkit. The yellowish/orange she-cat is going to be called Dawnkit. The pure orange one is going to be called Orangekit," she mewed, and Broilheart seemed to agree with all the names. Stripestar smiled at them.

"We'll have news this Meeting," he meowed jokingly. He then left the den, and his heart skipped a beat when he thought of Summerpaw. Heartpelt was three times her size, yet she'd had a little trouble with the first kit. If Summerpaw did have kits, would she survive the delivery? He shook the thought from his head and kept padding on until the roaring of a Twowalker Monster made him jump. He was in the middle of the Thunderpath blacktop, and a yellow Monster was heading straight for him! He froze like a deer in headlights, but the screeching of a familiar voice roused him from his frozen state.

"Stripestar!" The tom hissed, knocking him out of the way. It was Rocketpaw, the only cat that had seen Stripestar was in trouble. He hit the silver bar on the front of the Monster he'd heard Twowalkers refer to as the "bumper." He fell to the middle of the Monster's path, where the Monster didn't crush him under its black spinning wheels. Stripestar rushed to his brother's aid, and found him with what seemed to be only a minor concussion. He'd spent enough time in the medical den to figure what that was.

"Mottlepelt! Magykfur!" He yowled, and not too much later, the two Healers appeared.

"It is only a minor concussion. Tell Plutonight to give him some rest. That is all he needs," Magykfur grumbled, stalking back to the medical den. Mottlepelt nodded in agreement. Rocketpaw tried to laugh a little, but only ended seizing up in pain.

"I should have let it hit you," he joked. "You have nine lives, I have one."

Stripestar nodded in agreement, but tried to comfort his brother. "Hey, I'm your bro, it was instinct."

"Guess you're right," he mewed. Stripestar went off with Rocketpaw in his jaws (Rocketpaw wasn't too much smaller than Stripestar, but he was small enough for him to carry) to find Plutonight. The black tom was about to leave to hunt with Siriusspring and Gizmopaw. Gizmopaw gasped and ran over to them.

"What happened?" He asked, concern ebbing in his voice. Rocketpaw had long since given up his struggle to get on the ground and walk himself, but was still growling every now and then for Stripestar to put him down.

"Rocketpaw got hit by a Monster, but only got a minor concussion," he mewed. Gizmopaw sighed with relief, but Plutonight was rushing over in a fit of fear.

"Stripestar, what's wrong with him?" He asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"He was hit by a Monster, but got only a minor concussion. Mottlepelt and Magykfur said to give him plenty of rest, don't make him work for the next day or two," Stripestar replied, giving his brother to Plutonight.

"Gah! Put me down!" He hissed, struggling a little, but the pain emanating from his head stopped him. Plutonight just tightened his hold and carried the Apprentice back to Junotail's, which was across the blacktop. Plutonight watched for Monsters very vigilantly. Stripestar looked at Siriusspring and Gizmopaw.

"He won't be back soon, best head off without him," Stripestar mewed. They nodded and headed off into the trees without Plutonight.

Once more time began to pass without anything unusual. At the next Meeting, he announced Heartpelt's kits and their names. Nothing unusual was said at this Meeting, nothing to catch Stripestar's attention anyway. Then one day, Summerpaw met him in his den with startling news.

"Guess what, Stripestar!" She meowed excitedly. "I'm having your kits!"

He didn't know whether to be excited, happy, sad, or fearful. So he only smiled and said that that was great.

"I can't wait! I wonder what color they'll be? And what names I'll call them!" She was happy and that's all that Stripestar really cared at that point.

"That's great, Summerpaw. Guess what…Today's examination day for Apprentices. That means you may get your full name today," he mewed in her ear. She looked even happier.

"Awesome! Does Gracehail know?" She asked, tail and whiskers twitching in excitement.

"Yes, and so do all the other mentors," he replied, then licked her square between the ears. "Good luck."

She blushed slightly and then left the den in search of Gracehail. Stripestar sighed and awaited the confirmation of the mentors, if their Apprentice was ready or not.

Rocketpaw checked out with flying colors. He knew many good attacks and could hunt very well. Devilpaw was very friendly towards humans and seldom left his House unless it was for training with Siriusspring, so he checked out. Gizmopaw was doing real well, but still needed hunting training. Summerpaw checked out flawlessly, Nightpaw and Rainpaw the same. Rakepaw, Sleetpaw, and Hailpaw were ready as well. Nine new names today!

"Every cat in District Thirty-Five, gather beneath Jackstar's House for a District Meeting!" He yowled, waiting for everyone. Once cats of all colors gathered, he began.

"Today, we hold a naming ceremony for nine cats. Each have trained hard and have earned their names. First, may Summerpaw step forward," the orange tabby she-cat stepped forward, emerald eyes glowing in excitement. "From this day on, you will be a much appreciated Nursery Cat, and you will now be known as Summershade. You will nurse and care for many kits to come."

She nodded and stepped back into the crowd, but immediately began chatting with Gracehail. "Now may Rainpaw come forward."

The blue-gray Apprentice gracefully padded out of the crowd of cats, holding his head high. His fur was smoothed and very clean.

"From now till your death date, you shall be known as an honorable House Honorary. A house towards the opening of District Thirty-Five, the pale pink one, has no cat. You will be known as Rainstrike," Stripestar meowed clearly and proudly, and his amber eyes glowing in pride and passion. Rainstrike nodded approvingly, then raced back into the crowd, trying to find Greekheart.

"Now, can Nightpaw come forth," he mewed, and the black tom stepped forward. Nightpaw looked up at his Leader expectantly, head high and fur smoothed.

"There is another House without an Honorary," he began, "it is beige and the Twowalkers always seem to be gawking at all the cats around here. You will honor that House with the name Nightfire. Nightfire, we all honor you and your new House," he bowed in recognition of the black Honorary. Nightfire looked ready to jump out of his fur in excitement, but he padded quickly back into the glop of cats instead.

"May Rocketpaw step forward," Stripestar meowed, and the gray and silver tabby came forward, trembling in excitement.

"You have proven your excellent speed and courage, and today you become and honored Fighter. From this day on, you will be known as Rocketpace," Stripestar dipped his head in respect for his brother, and Rocketpace just jumped, forgetting all about composure and majesty. Everyone laughed, which made his ears burn in embarrassment. He stalked back into the crowd, tail trailing behind him.

"Devilpaw, will you step forth," Stripestar asked, and soon enough, the dark gray and black tabby was standing in front of him.

"You have proven you are calm and will fight for your honor, and today we realize that. You shall be known as Devilwish, and may Godstar light your path. The white house with blue shutters is your honored House. You may return to the crowd," Stripestar meowed proudly, and the black tabby nodded, his eyes watering slightly. He had made it to House Honorary stature.

"Now, can Sleetpaw please step forward," Stripestar meowed, and the pure white she-cat with blue-gray paws came forward. "Sleetpaw, we honor you in the fact that you have trained hard every day since your Apprenticing day. Steelfur should be very proud. From this day on, you shall be known as Sleetstorm. May Godstar light your path!" He cried, and the white she-cat smiled and bolted back into the crowd of cats.

"Alright, onto Hailpaw!" A blue-gray she-cat with pure white paws came forward, and bowed in respect for her Leader, who was younger than she was. "Hailpaw, you have trained hard to become a merciless Fighter in battle, and a loving cat to humans when needed. You can hunt effectively as well. So from this point on, you will be known as Hailsky. We honor your courageousness and loyalty. Good luck!"

"Eight down, one more to go! Rakepaw, may you step forward," a disheveled brown tom with deep gray eyes came forward, and he stared at Stripestar expectantly. "Indigoeye should be very proud. And now from here on out, you are Raketalon, a proud District Thirty-Five Fighter!" The crowd cheered and yowled their applause, and then Stripestar decided to wrap up the Meeting.

"May Godstar light all your paths! You are dismissed," he yowled, and everyone left, chattering and meowing in excitement about the new Fighters, House Honoraries, and Nursery Cat. Stripestar padded off to find a mouse laying on the kill-pile, and took it. He left to share it with Summershade.

She welcomed him and started to eat the mouse with him. They chatted over the kits and everything like that, when she suddenly gagged. Her breathing became labored, but not like Heartpelt's had. It wasn't "a she-cat in labor" type of breathing, it was as if a sickness had come out of no where and hit her. He became frantic, but bolted to get help from the Healers. Katnip had become well enough to assist in emergencies as well. It actually wouldn't be too much longer before all of District 3 could return home, as Axelpaw was almost ready to become a Leader.

He darted inside and told them, and Magykfur wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I know what it is. Junotail did the same this mornin'. She's in the back of the den, and Mottlepelt and Katnip have been working on her all mornin,'" Stripestar nodded and Magykfur followed him. Mottlepelt and Katnip were too busy with Junotail.

"Yep, same thing Junotail's got. Let's bring her," he rasped, grabbing the she-cat by the scruff of the neck. He carried her to the medical den where Mottlepelt looked at the she-cat with horror.

"Not another one!" She fretted, and instead of just Junotail being there, a District 3 Fighter lay wheezing next to her. "Now it's Scurryfoot, Junotail, and Summershade! This disease must be very contagious! And we don't have what's needed to treat it!"

"What?" Stripestar asked, his voice becoming shrill in fear. "What disease is it?"

"It's Ivory Poisoning," Katnip chipped in, shifting uncomfortably. "District Three and Four cats see it all the time, so they have the medicines, but it's rare for Districts Thirty through Thirty-Seven."

"It's very hard to treat though, it hits sudden and has no warning signs. But District Four cats aren't the best to ask, I heard at the Meeting before the last they're having a massive outbreak. District Three… Well, you can see that answer," Mottlepelt meowed, getting frantic. "We could all be afflicted!"

"Don't worry! Katnip, what does the medicine look like?" Stripestar asked, looking at him intently.

"It's a type of leaf, and it looks like a star with six points. When mixed with poppy seeds, it can heal any cat who hasn't had it for more than a week," Katnip replied, meeting Stripestar's gaze.

Suddenly, Stripestar remembered the prophecy and its words. Could this be it? Oh well, time to find out! "I'll go get my brothers and we'll go get some!" He raced out the den and made sure no Monsters were coming out from the Thunderpath blacktop, then darted across it. He gathered Gizmopaw, Devilwish, and Rocketpace. Gizmopaw frowned at his brothers.

"At least you guys have real names," he fretted. Stripestar comforted his brother with a tail around him, and then spoke again.

"I think the prophecy has arisen," he meowed grimly. "The outbreak can spread in seconds, and requires a medicine only in Districts Three and Four. District Four is currently fighting and outbreak, so we have to go to District Three. With just the four of us, it'll be dangerous and treacherous. Do you all want to come?"

"Yes!" They all cried, tails twitching in excitement.

"Then let's get going."


	12. Time To Get The Medicine!

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Time To Get the Medicine!**

"Alright, the medicine is in District Three, and that's quite a ways away, so we'd better start going now. C'mon, guys!" Stripestar yowled, heading off through the entrance of District 35. Beside them now stood a vicious Thunderpath, of which Rocketpace hissed at, and springy, dewy grass was underneath them. To their left, tall trees blocked an escape route off. They just warily moved up the route.

Pretty soon, District 34 came into sight. Three Fighters watched them with accusing eyes, but when they saw Stripestar wasn't even giving a passing glance, they knew he and the bro's were just passing by.

They started running again when the barking of a dog sounded. In the trees, a brownish mutt stared them down. Its fur was ragged and poking up in some places, and it had glistening black eyes. It leaped from the trees and gave chase to the four cats.

"Man! This isn't good at all! Look, it's an intersection!" Rocketpace hissed, and it was true, before them, an intersection with Monsters running back and forth without stopping. The dog behind them hadn't stopped either, it was panting hard, but not about to stop.

"Damn it!" Stripestar spat, "We have to cross-NOW!" He hissed, launching himself into the fray of Monsters, and he was almost crushed twice. Rocketpace just darted across the Thunderpath without nearly getting hit at all. Devilwish bolted, but got close to getting run over twice. When it was Gizmopaw's turn, he froze, and stared at the Thunderpath of roaring, noisy Monsters. The dog then came up and nipped at him, but saw the Monsters and backed away. Gizmopaw threw himself onto the Thunderpath, and had to stop once, and then he kept on running. He was panting and breathing hard afterwards.

"If… I ever… Ever have to… Do that again… Let's not have… A dog chasing us," he panted, scowling at the other side of the Thunderpath.

His brothers laughed at him, only making his ears become a reddish-black, and then they headed off again. They passed some more Districts, District 33, 32, 31. 30, 29, 26, 24, 20, 15, 13, 10, 7, and then they came up to District 3. Signs of lost cats littered the place, and it felt like a ghost town when they walked up into the District. Stripestar knew they had to go through the trees, so he started to pad there. His brothers followed him.

In the trees, he soon spotted the leaf, and broke off as many as he and his brothers could hold, which was actually a lot. When they began to walk back, hissing and snarling sounded behind them. It was Bladestar's followers! The Loners!

"Hello, Stripestar," one of them snickered. "What a leader, huh? He's smaller than all of us AND trespasses!" He hissed, hackles beginning to rise. Gizmopaw and Rocketpace hissed in turn, and Devilwish growled. Stripestar coolly looked at the Fighter.

"You aren't that powerful yourself. Can you kill a German shepherd?" He asked, and the cat in front him seemed a little confused.

"Probably not," he replied. Stripestar laughed, and clawed the ground.

"I have killed a German shepherd," he said, snickering like the Fighter had.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" It hissed, and the five cats behind him had fear flashing in their eyes.

"Now leave us alone!" Stripestar hissed, leaping onto the Fighter that had spoken. They lay there, a heap of fur and claws. Suddenly, five cats were rushing towards Devilwish, Rocketpace, and Gizmopaw! Three were jet-black, and the other two were a dusty, pale brown. Three were on Rocketpace, clawing at him, drawing blood from his fur. The others had attacked Devilwish and Gizmopaw one on one. Rocketpace writhed under the cats' weight, struggling to get free. They mercilessly dug claws through him, making him screech in pain. They bit down on him, making him bleed more. When he finally got free, his fur was drenched in blood, and one of his eyes were clenched. They stared back at him, grinning evilly.

Gizmopaw was beating his assailant. He'd already ripped one ear in half, and put a decent claw mark across its face. Devilwish's attacker was rather small, and only seemed interested in pleasing the one who'd teased Stripestar.

Stripestar finally got a hold of his attacker's throat, making it sputter and hiss, but it only took a few seconds to make it go limp. It wasn't dead, but not far from it. He let go, throwing the cat off to the side. Rocketpace was in trouble though, his attackers had returned and were treating him with another vicious beating. Gizmopaw's attacker had long since fled, and Devilwish's was getting clawed and bitten, and was beginning to try and flee. Stripestar leaped at Rocketpace's assailants, spitting madly. The gray and silver tabby sputtered and muttered curses, but it was easy to see he was badly injured. His legs shook with the effort to stand, and his tail drooped low.

Devilwish had fought off his attacker, and was hissing at it. Gizmopaw's attacker had also given up, and then they looked backwards, snarled some indefinable remark, then bolted. The attacker of Stripestar was unconscious on the ground, beginning to groan. Stripestar hissed, then started to run from District 3 with the medicine.

"Let's not come back here again!" Rocketpace hissed, his fur only beginning to flatten. His breathing was still heavy and he gasped in the effort to run, his sides heaving.

"He doesn't look good," Gizmopaw mewed in Stripestar's ear. "Do you think he'll make it across the Thunderpath?"

"He's Rocketpace, of course he'll make it!" Stripestar snapped back, and Gizmopaw only shrugged.

"The prophecy," he meowed.

Stripestar gulped. What if it WAS Rocketpace who was going to die?

Once at the Thunderpath, Monsters were still roaring across it, never leaving a large gap. Stripestar charged across, dodging wheels and Mini-Monsters (he'd heard Twowalkers call them "motor cycles."

Devilwish followed him, swiftly moving around the Monsters and Mini-Monsters. Gizmopaw had a close call with a large beige one, but managed to move around it. Rocketpace's heart pounded. This Thunderpath could well be his doom. Just then, he heard a voice…

_Rocketpace, you haven't had your full name long, but now, you will rest knowing you are Rocketpace for the rest of eternity. Run!_

He translated this to he was going to die. He bolted onto the Thunderpath, and a huge maroon Monster without a top hit him, sending him spiraling to the side of the Thunderpath his brothers were on. He only remembered hearing the horn of the Monster, not landing.

"Rocketpace!" Cried Devilwish, Gizmopaw, and Stripestar at the same time. They rushed to their brother's aid, but his head was bleeding profusely and he wasn't responding to any communication. When Devilwish checked for a pulse, he jumped back, fear gripping his body. In watery eyes and a shaky voice, he mumbled, "He's dead… And was dead as soon as he was hit."

"Rocketpace!" Stripestar yowled in horror, burying his face in his brother's fur. The tang of blood entered his nose and the sticky substance seeped into his fur. All the remaining bro's had tears streaming from their face. Devilwish hissed and let his claws flex on the ground.

"STUPID TWOWALKERS! STUPID DISTRICT THREE OUTCASTS! THEY KILLED HIM!" He spat/hissed, digging into the ground with his claws. He then glared at the sky. Anger burned in those aqua eyes. "District Thirty-Eight, death is nothing to laugh at!"

Stripestar knew why his brother was acting this way. It was to cover the fear for his brother he felt, and the fear he felt his brother might feel. But one question raged in his head. What does "Rocket" and "pace" have to do with death or the sky?

"Devilwish, how do you think Rocketpace relates to death or the sky?"

"Why are you asking?" He hissed, glaring at his brother with a glazed vision. Stripestar shuddered.

"Because the District Thirty-Five cats said that and then '... one will not make it, like his destined name…'" Stripestar replied evenly. Stripestar wasn't angry with Devilwish for his emotions, but was trying to remain in control of the situation.

"Rocket has something to do with the sky," Gizmopaw chipped in. "Rockets fly into the sky!"

Stripestar and Devilwish beamed at him. Of course! How else would District 38 have thrown something in like that? Devilwish's name was misleading; "devil" had nothing to do with it. It was simply the humorous ways of their mother, Swifttail.

"Well, we best bring him back," Devilwish growled. Stripestar nodded, grabbing Rocketpace's scruff. It was colder, not exactly cold just yet, but you could tell by how eerily still his brother was that he was dead. Stripestar shivered, and Gizmopaw came up and helped his brother carry Rocketpace. The dog hadn't forgotten the cats though, and Devilwish was happy to meet it.

"I've been raring to get rid of steam ever since the fight with those many rogues," he hissed, lashing his tail back and forth. "Come on, you mangy barking pile of fleas!"

It growled, then barked, and then ran after Devilwish who hopped on its head, slashing claws across its face and neck, making it yelp. Blood spattered everywhere, making Stripestar scrunch up his nose at the tang of the smell. Stripestar set Rocketpace down, and raced into battle. He needed to blow off some steam, too. Gizmopaw followed him, hissing and spitting. The brown dog felt outnumbered so it tried to get away, but only made Devilwish angrier. Stripestar pushed his brother's aside to try and get a hold of the dog's neck, but Devilwish shoved back.

"Hey! I'm killing this one, Stripestar!" He spat, shoving his Leader off the dog. Stripestar looked up from the ground, dazed. His own brother had just said that!

"Devilwish, we needn't kill anything! I realize I almost did, but then we'd be as bad as those rogues!" Stripestar hissed. This seemed to get his brother's attention. Devilwish muttered a curse under his breath, then hopped off, Gizmopaw not far behind. The dog gave one growl, then was off, desperate to get far from the cats.

"Come on, let's get Rocketpace and go," Stripestar growled, picking up his brother. Gizmopaw helped once more, but Devilwish was left hissing and lashing his tail.

It only took about five more hours for them to reach their District. Stripestar had had some trouble carrying Rocketpace and then Devilwish and Stripestar had gotten into a few arguments along the way, while Gizmopaw had stopped a couple of times to inspect the area for danger. At their District, Stripestar had to deliver the bad news.

"Cats of District Thirty-Five, I have some bad news," he began after everyone had gathered beneath him around Jackstar's House. "During our trip to the so-far-abandoned District Three, our brother, Rocketpace, was hit by a Monster on the Main Thunderpath. He died upon impact with the Monster. Tonight we honor him."

Sorrowful, scornful mews and meows rang out upon the area, hissing and spitting about how Rocketpace had just become a Fighter and how this was unfair. "I realize how unfair it seems, but it's time you knew about the prophecy that befell my brothers and I before we left, about a half-moon ago.

_The four cats of these colors will one day save District 35, and then one will fall like his destined name._

'Rocket' has to do with the sky, and 'pace' is like how you pace back and forth, and your pace is how fast your going. I hope you understand," he finished, his voice beginning to tremble with either anger or sadness.

Amazed stares and shocked voices rang out across the clearing, and excited mews too. Stripestar looked out at the crowd again. "The medicine is delivered. You are dismissed."

The cats began to drift away talking with each other about it. Although half of them were cramping the medical den, Stripestar knew the news would be around camp by nightfall. Stripestar and his remaining brothers took the body of Rocketpace and buried it behind Plutonight's (who lived with Siriusspring and Junotail). Plutonight along with many other cats who could attend the mini-funeral did come.

After the funeral, Stripestar stalked back to his den. Summershade wasn't there, as expected; she was helping nurse and care for Heartpelt's kits or in the medical den, Stripestar really didn't know. He did worry a little, but not enough to go look and see. He was to downcast and unhappy to.

Devilwish had found his House and began trying to win the Twowalkers over by begging, meowing, and so on. They eventually let him inside, as it was beginning to rain, but they tucked him in a spare room in the House. There was no cat door for him to come and go as he pleased, which only made him anxious, and without any other Fighters or Apprentices around, he was even more nervous. But he knew how to get back outside-whine and meow at the door.

Gizmopaw had found Trailblaze, of whom had alternated homes again and was at Sparrowwing's. He lay in the shade of the overhanging roof of the porch, watching his Apprentice scamper over and onto the porch. Gizmopaw shook the water from his pelt and then began to furiously lick himself.

Then, where all four cats were, a rather familiar voice sounded…

_The time of great misfortune has NOT ended. More triumphs and victories will come at a price, but for now, rest assured that one trial has been conquered._


	13. Catopia Note

I noticed that there was a TON of mistakes in that story. I will fix it, and upload a replaced version later. As of right now, I've got Skylanders: Rise of the Dragon King to work on and another story called Ice Serpent.

Well, after revising it, I don't think I needed to let everyone "see" Swifttail's death, and I was thinking about renaming Devilkit (but the last part of his name will still be -wish). And another note: A lot of these names are strange (even by warrior standards) because these cats live with humans, and many things (Plutohell, Godstar) are based off human beliefs. And some of the cats' names are based off the names humans have given them. Squeakbubble, for example, her name by the humans is Bubble, but her mew sounds more like a squeak. So her name became Squeakbubble.

Anyway, I do want to say this-my computer I was working on this with crashed (got a bad virus) and after we reset it, all the remaining chapters of this story went with it. So, they've all vanished and I have to re-write most of this anyway. I'll put a poll up for Devilwish's new name.


End file.
